Trainer's Dream
by PokeDemon666
Summary: Harley Sharp along with his partner Destiny travel the Kikkio region shooting for the title of Kikkio champions. He catches Pokemon and finds that it will all turn into more then just trainer/ Pokemon relationships.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic written by yours truly. Contains pokephilia later on in the story… this story was made purely on entertainment and has nothing to do with money. I do not own nor do I wish to one the copyrights to Pokémon. With all this said I wish you an awesome read.

Chapter 1: Destiny Awaits

Harley smiled as he stood in the middle of a field with flowers everywhere around him. It was time to start his first day of being a trainer. He was one of the unlucky ones though… He was so involved in proper schooling and his family that he didn't sign up for anything until he decided to become a trainer when he was sixteen. Now he was able to travel because he no longer wanted to be a doctor for some big time hospital in the middle of some large city. But he did have a friend that chose to be his starter Pokémon. Her name is Destiny and she's a small Ralts. The first thing he would do when he got his trainer license and his Pokedex would be to scan her. It was going to be awesome… he was going to have the most fun ever.

"Hey Harley when you get a Pokeball for me and everything" He looked at her as she sat on his shoulder, "Can I please stay outside of your Pokeball"

"Yeah sure" He smiled, "Anything for you Destiny"

She hugged his neck with a cheer in his head. He looked at his best friend who had been living with him since he was 5. His journey would start the minute the mail got to his house and his sister would come running to tell him that it was all there then she would start crying when he had to leave. He would shed a few tears when he was on his own in the forest because he didn't like when anyone saw him crying. He looked at his watch and smiled when he saw the time. The mailwoman would be walking up to the house in a few minutes and his sisters Poochyena would be barking trying to tackle her because she wouldn't pet him. He started walking towards the house and smiled when he heard the small barking. He looked at his sister as she came running with the Poochyena behind her. He saw the excitement in her face as she held out a big package.

"Harley your mail is here" She said holding out to him.

"Why thank you Ivory" He said grabbing it. He set it down and went to his knees in the soft grass and opened the box. A belt of Pokeballs, a trainer I.D. and a badge case… he smiled looking at his sister then He dug a little deeper into the box and found what he was looking for, "Okay here we go, a Pokedex, a Pokenav, and a first aid for Pokémon. Let's get you scanned Destiny"

He opened his new Pokedex finding that there was a screen that slid out from the side. He looked at Destiny through the camera and the scan was made.

Ralts: The Feeling Pokémon

If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly… Height: 1' 4" Weight : 14.6 lbs. Ability: Telepathy

He smiled before slipping the Pokedex in his pocket and looking at his gear. He pulled one Pokeball from the belt and looked at Destiny. She knew that he had to at least put her in the Pokeball once since she had never officially been caught before. He smiled and tapped the ball on her then once she was officially caught he let her out of the Pokeball. Ivory looked at Harley with a sad look on her face. He moved the box and walked closer to her on his knees… Her arms wrapped around him and she started crying as he held her.

"Harley please don't leave me and mom?" She cried out, "I'll miss you"

"Ivory we had this talk already, I need to do this okay. I promise I'll be back eventually" He said hugging her tighter, "Until then you need to take care of mom for me and make sure she stays happy even when I'm gone. You need to be a big girl and do all your homework, chores, and all that stuff okay?"

"Okay" She said pulling away and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Okay let's go see if mom is done making my trainer outfit" He smiled looking around the field that was their back yard before they went walking to the house. He walked in through the door his mom was standing with a bundle of clothes in her arms, "Good morning mom"

"Good morning Harley" She smiled walking to him, "I have your clothes all done… I made two different sets. One's for wearing and the other's a backup in case you ruin one set"

"Thank you"

"Well don't just stand there, go try these on and come let me see how they look" She smiled taking Destiny from his shoulder and watching as he walked up stairs to check them out.

He already had a travel pack ready for running around… it was basically a one strap hydration pack only it had places to hold his Pokedex, Pokenav, berries and things like potions and such. He changed into his new clothes… Black long sleeve T-shirt, Red button up T-shirt with a black flame on the back, Black cargo jeans with two pockets down each leg, black service boots that would work for all terrain, and finally his favorite one… a black baseball cap that was lined by Pokeballs. He put it on backwards and it covered his red hair but suited his unique look. He smiled and ran down stairs to show his mom, sister, and Destiny who was patiently waiting in his mom's lap. He spun around slowly and smiled when his mom started crying.

"You look so great in them dear" She said with a smile, "Oh you're growing up so fast. You're starting to look like your father"

Harley's eyes turned dark as he looked down at his feet. He didn't want to be anything like his dad… he didn't care about work more than family, he wanted this adventure but he wasn't going to go because he wanted to be there for his mom and sister since his dad wasn't. He was going because his mom wanted him to be the best at whatever he wanted to be. He wanted to be nothing like his father. His mom looked at him before she felt Destiny squirm in her lap. She guessed he was upset about this comment.

"I'm sorry Harley" She said looking at him with those same sad eyes… his yellow eyes dilated when he was either sad or thinking, they turned a bright fire like yellow when he became mad which they went from dilated to that same flame yellow as he became enraged from the very few memories he had of his dad, "Calm down Harley"

"I hate that man mom" Harley said knowing fully that he was disowning his own father, "I hate him so much"

"Well I guess it's time to let you leave for your adventure of a lifetime" She said holding out his travel bag, "Baby Professor Levi asked me to tell you to stop by his house on the way to the next town to face your first gym"

"Good bye mom I'll be back as soon as I can be" He said hugging her, "I'll come home when I need a small break from the trail"

"Don't take a break until you can get a Pokémon that can fly" She said looking at him with a smile, "I won't let you into my house until then"

"Okay mom" He said walking out the door, "Well Destiny, we're finally on our way to the ultimate championship title"

"I'm happy Harley" She said hugging his leg, "Can I get back on your shoulder now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry" He said stopping to bend down and pick her up.

She hugged his neck and they walked away. Professor Levi was a very different person compared to the rest of the town of the town. It was a big region on the other side of the world where lots of the Pokémon from the other regions had been introduced to the population. So they were able to catch all the Pokémon that was seen from other regions and have fun mixing them for a potent battle strategy. Harley looked down the road and saw the Professor's lab and started running. He was soon knocking on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Well hello there Harley, how are you today?"

"I'm good Professor" Harley said checking out the outfit she was wearing today. A spaghetti strap shirt that had pink flowers all over it, tight pink Capri's, and flip-flops, she was the only Professor he knew that didn't wear a lab coat, "My mom said that you wanted me to stop by on my way out of town"

"Oh yes I wanted to give you a going away present" She smiled before letting him walk in. She walked behind him as she talked, "Just go straight to the storage part of the lab"

"Okay" He kept walking forward and smiled when he saw all the Pokémon that were walking around in the lab carrying lab equipment. He always liked how the Pokémon were so helpful, "So what kind of present are giving me?"

"Oh something very useful to you later on if you can get her evolved" Levi smiled then looked away as she thought about what she was doing… she was giving him a Pokémon that never even liked him, tried to attack him every time he turned his back, "I'm giving you a Pokémon"

"That's cool" Harley said pulling a Pokeball from his belt which hung at his hip like a holster, "What kind of Pokémon?"

"You won't be too happy with me right now" She said holding out the Pokeball, "But here"

He took the ball and had to frown then decided it was okay and tossed the Pokeball out to the air. The Pokémon that came out was really a Pokémon that disliked him in a lot of ways. It was a pretty Pokémon as always though. That's what made him try to befriend the Pokémon, she was beautiful. He didn't understand why she didn't like him when he thought she was one of the coolest, even up on the list right next to Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir.

"Uh… why?" Harley looked over at Levi who was smiling mischievously, "Professor Levi why are you giving me a Snivy?"

"I thought if it's anyone that can get her to evolve it would be you" She smiled, "Since we're unlike any other region you should have plenty of time to evolve her all the way to Serperior"

He knew what she meant by he had plenty of time. Since they were unlike any other region, bigger, bigger population, It made sense that there were more gyms and the basic elite four but they were nearly impossible for anyone to beat. He looked at the Snivy as she starred at him with hate that he felt down to his bones.

"Okay I'll do it" Harley said sounding a little defeated, "I just hope she doesn't kill me in my sleep"

"I don't she could even if she really wanted to" Levi said, "Oh and one more thing"

"What is it?" Harley looked at her and she bent and kissed him right on the lips.

"Please be careful and make sure to let me, your mom, and your sister know that you're alright every once and a while so we aren't always worried sick about you"

"Yes ma'am" He smiled looking her in the eyes.

He called the Snivy back into a Pokeball before leaving Professor Levi alone in her lab. _Why did she kiss me on the lips? _He thought to himself then heard Destiny from his shoulder.

"Maybe it's a way of bestowing good luck on you" She said looking into his eyes as he looked at her. He blushed as he thought of another reason she had kissed him right on the lips, "Or maybe she just likes you enough to kiss you"

"Oh well I'll be able to find out one of these days" Harley smiled before looking ahead with a smile, "Look out world there's a new trainer on the loose and his names Harley Sharp" Harley tripped and slammed into a tree to his left, "Damn it!"

"At least I wasn't sitting on that shoulder or I'd be hurt to" Destiny smiled at him.

He walked on to see the forest that surrounded his town was vast and beautiful. He would keep walking until he could no longer walk and smiled seeing the world outside of his hometown. Beautifly, Butterfree, flying around in the trees. Small Pokémon watching from the bushes… he smiled knowing they wouldn't do anything if he didn't do anything. He just kept walking enjoying the peace outside of the city life. He was born in Crevice City, a city that had the gym right at the bottom of a giant crevice in the dead center of the city. He had been walking for about 3 hours when he became tired and wanted to get some rest from the walking. He sat and looked at the Pokeball containing Snivy and her love hate attitude. He smiled and decided it wouldn't hurt to try and talk to her. He through the Pokeball into the air and smiled looking away as he saw her come out and look at him with those same evil glare eyes. He was feeling pretty bad because she hated him.

"Alright Snivy" Harley said bravely and looked right into her eyes, "I want to know why you hate me so much?"

She began speaking as if Harley knew what she was saying. He found it adorable the way she just kept going and going like a little kid. She finally stopped and Destiny started translating for him. She was tired of being thought of as beautiful when she knew she wasn't to a human. This made Harley feel sad and sort of angry because she didn't know enough yet having never gone outside the lab. Snivy was tired of being called Snivy when her name was Luvana and she wanted to be called by it. He could understand that, He liked being called Harley not Bubba or kid or anything that his friends came up with. Harley listened as Luvana nodded along with Destiny who was smiling and seeing the understanding in his eyes. Finally she was tired of being trapped in the lab all day when she wanted to travel and have Pokémon battles like the other Pokémon that she knew around the lab. But she didn't explain why she kept attacking him.

"I understand you completely Luvana" Harley said and that made her hand snap up immediately as he said this, "Although I disagree with the beautiful part. I honestly think you're beautiful… I'm not lying when I say you're an awesome looking Pokémon"

She looked at him and started talking once again and made him feel sort of weird inside. Destiny started translating this time slower then she was last time. She told Harley that Luvana was sorry as ever that she had attacked him with the reasons in her head but she didn't say the other reasons she had attacked him in the first place.

"Luvana I want you to be honest" Harley said taking her in his hands and sitting her in his lap, "What is the biggest reason you keep attacking me?"

She didn't say anything to him… instead she got her feet and fell against his chest with her arms around his neck. He smiled and gently gave the hug back with a smile. He was okay with this for now but he knew it would get worse as he helped her evolve into the last form and that would make her love him even more and she would start getting a little more affectionate. He didn't need to know her real reasons for attacking all those times as long as she didn't attack him anymore. He smiled and laid his head back as Destiny slid down from his shoulder to join Luvana in rest on his chest. He let his mind drift off to one of his dreams, but found that he was headed towards another of his famous nightmares.

~~Pool of Dreams~~

_Harley looked around as the air was making his breath freeze before him but he didn't feel cold. It was one of those nights that he had been getting home late from his internship job over at Professor Levi's lab since he was often playing doctor for Pokémon that she can't do on her own. Sometimes on nights like this things happened and they got hurt and there were to many for just one person to get the job done. He looked to be walking in the middle of a lake that was filled with black water from the depths of hell. He looked down as each step he took made a splash. He could hear people in the distance calling for him. It sounded like his mom, sister, and Professor Levi yelling, screaming and crying for him. Spine chilling sound waves that traveled around him, asking him why he had left them… that everything was his fault because he left them and wanted to do his own thing, he couldn't take listening to them anymore and started running making the black water splash around him. Soon it was like he was sinking with every step. He was pulled into the water until only his head was visible._

"_Harley… Come back Harley" He was now haunted by their voices._

~~Real World~~

"Harley, Wake up!" Destiny yelled at him and his eyes snapped open and he inhaled deeply, "Oh Finally"

Harley looked around and saw that it was pure night outside and he frowned, "How long was I asleep" He said looking at Destiny. She smiled before pointing to Luvana, "I see I'm not the only one that was asleep that long"

"She's not still asleep because of a nightmare though" Destiny said looking at him, "Harley you know that that would never happen between you and your family and friends right?"

"I know it's just that one's one of the last thoughts in my head when I drifted off to sleep" Harley said looking at her, "You know how it goes when people fall asleep with the last thought still stuck in their head" He said pulling the Pokeball from his belt, "I guess I'll just let her sleep all she wants to. Luvana Return"

She was now a stream of light that shot through the air and into the ball. He smiled and clipped the ball to his belt once more and started walking through the night with a smile on his face. He started walking away only to trip again only this time it wasn't over his own two feet. He sat up and looked over at Destiny who had fallen from his shoulder.

"You okay Des?" He asked looking at her as he rubbed his head and smiled seeing that she was okay for the most part. He looked to his feet and frowned, "Why the hell is there a big ole stone in the middle of a route trail?"

"Hey wait that's not a rock" Destiny smiled, "That's an egg, a Pokémon's Egg"

"Well why's it in the middle of a trail that trainers travel all over, it could be stepped on" Harley said looking at the egg. An idea came to him, "I got it. It's take it to Goldarious City with us and then ask Professor Levi to send Pidgeotto to come get it and ask to her to hatch it for us then we have another Pokémon on the team"

Harley smiled as he held it in his hand. He started walking again and felt he was in danger because it was dark outside. Some Pokémon were famous for being most active and dangerous at night. He was only friends with one of the Mightyena packs that lived in the forest around Crevice City. He looked around and saw the eyes glowing in the moonlight. He gave a small amount of fear slip out of him before he went into his pure iron state. It was weird what his meanest of feelings could do to the Pokémon that wanted do nothing more than rip his throat out. He kept his eyes forward and walked on giving them no mind which is what they wanted so they could frighten him with every trick they had up their sleeves. He felt Destiny hug his neck tightly. He spoke softly and said that she'd best be ready if he decided to take off at the fastest run he could pull off. He walked calmly down the trail ignoring every little noise that was made to draw his attention. He finally had enough and looked to the side and saw that he was being followed by a pack of Zoroark… when they were protecting each other they were mean as a Glameow who's had their tale stepped on. He couldn't take it no longer as they were still just stalking him.

"Quit playing and just get it over with already you cowards" He yelled stopping suddenly and looking around, He heard snickers and continued walking… he heard a growl and saw a Zoroark jump from the bushes in front of him. He looked Harley up and down before Harley charged forward scarring him off, "I've had about enough of you bastards"

Harley started running for his dear life with a smile on his face as he was soon jumping and dodging the foxes that tried to grab him or tackle him. He was used to this thanks to avoiding Luvana's speedy attacks. He was quick because of her and his mom always said he had his great, great grandfathers' strength. He was named after his grandfather who was a part of the great Pokémon war. He was proud of his great, great grandfather's achievements in that old war. He ran faster and faster until he came to the bridge that took you across the gorge that separated Crevice City from Goldarious City. He smiled as he looked at the pack chasing him; they stopped at the bridge as he ran away. He saw them run back into the forest and he decided to take a rest. He felt the Pokeball at his hip move a bit then Luvana came out of her ball. He smiled and looked at her as she looked around with a look of rage in her eyes.

"She says she'll protect you while you rest" Destiny said once Luvana started talking faster than ever, "You should really work on getting a translator"

"If I build a good bond with her I should be able to understand her like I do you" Harley said pulling out his Pokedex, "Might as well scan her while I have the chance"

Snivy: The Grass Snake Pokémon

It is very calm and intelligent. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes it's movements swifter. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tale droops. Snivy also has the ability to leave its trainer if it feels like it's being mistreated, or if the trainer is not a very good trainer.

Height: 2' 0" Weight: 17.9 lbs. Ability: Overgrow

Harley smiled and let his eyes fall as he waited for his strength to return to him. It would be a nice and peaceful night because he was tired and soon fell asleep again.

XXX

He looked around and smiled as he walked. No Pokémon were bothering them today and that was a good thing. Now there were just curious Pokémon just peeking at him through the bushes then running from him. Destiny was sitting on his shoulder while he held the egg. Luvana was in her Pokeball resting because she had stayed up all night watching for any fighters that were looking to take Harley's life. He walked forward wanting to go to Goldarious City to rest, train, then take on the Gym and continue on to the next City and the next gym. It wouldn't be to long since he would accomplish this minor goal.

Well here's the first chapter y'all. Hope you liked it, review and holler back at me. No flaming, I hate flames.

Peace out,

ArchAngel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Training, and a Lesson Learned

Harley looked around as they started walking up and down tree covered hills and crests to get to the City. He had to smile as he saw a Butterfree fly around him seeming to be talking to him. He looked at Destiny who smiled and repeated what the Butterfly Pokémon was saying to him.

"She says that you look so cute carrying an Egg around like that" She smiled and looked up at the Butterfree.

"Um I'm not used to being called cute" Harley said looking up, "But I guess, thanks Butterfree" He smiled and decided to do a quick check around him to make sure that no trick prone foxes were after him again. It was peaceful in this neck of the forest. He looked down at the egg. _I wonder what this egg will hatch into, _He said to himself not really willing to be doing anything else while he just walked through a forest all by himself with just his Pokémon to keep him company.

Held still held the egg in his hands while Destiny kept herself balanced on his shoulder. He remembered when he was first able to understand Destiny although he was happy that he could understand her actual language, the day that came before was rough and nearly ruined their relationship for life. It was a great moment hearing her real voice instead of hearing her talk to him telepathically… but he couldn't remember that time without remembering the day before it.

~~Flashback~~

_Harley was barley 7 years old and sat in his room working on homework from school, waiting for his mom to call him to the dining room table because dinner was done. He was interrupted by the loud yelling downstairs… sounding like it was coming from the kitchen. Being a little kid he was noisy and decided to go down to see what was going on. He ran down stairs and to the door leading into the kitchen. He peeked through the door which was slightly opened. He saw his dad holding Destiny by the neck. She was sweating badly and looked to be very sick again. The kitchen was a mess, Destiny had too much energy built up again. It was like when they had first met and his mother had let him take her inside and try to help._

"_Dad stop, she's sick again" Rachel stormed into the kitchen from the backdoor. Rachel was his big sister who became one of the Kikkio Regions best Pokémon Rangers, "Her power burst out… let her go"_

"_You want her, go get her" His dad through the small Ralts out the kitchen window, glass following her to the ground outside._

"_Destiny!" Harley yelled running through the kitchen to the backdoor, pushing his dad over in the process. He ran around the corner of the house and saw her walking away… the rain washing away the sweat and cooling her off, "Destiny… please don't leave?" He said with a frown, Tears mixing with the rain on his cheeks._

"_I'm sorry Harley" He heard her voice in his head, "I can't be around your dad anymore"_

"_You ruined my research papers" His father came running out the door at Destiny._

"_No!" The instinct to protect his friend kicked in, he charged his father recklessly. Harley got close enough and jumped with his shoulder forward but fell short and continued running. The large foot lashed out stopping Harley and breaking his arm as well. Rachel ran up with a pan in her hands and she swung hard, knocking their father out cold. Harley crying harder reached for Destiny who stood starring at him, "I won't let him take you away from me"_

_XXX_

_Harley woke the next day with his right arm in a black cast. He got up and walked down stairs to find his dad walking out the door and his sister on the couch with her knees to her chest, crying. He knew why she was crying… they had probably gotten into another argument and he hit her. He walked to the kitchen even with what had happened the previous night, his heart was overtook by joy seeing Destiny sitting at the table. He ran to her and with his good arm, hugged her._

"_Oh, Harley, You're okay" He smiled pulling away from her, "You're arm's in a cast"_

_He smiled and hugged her again, "Yeah, it was snapped right in half the doctor told me. It itches really bad to"_

"_Wait" She looked into his eyes like she did when he amazed her in surprising ways, "Harley, you can understand me now"_

"_What do you mean?"_

~~End Flashback~~

Harley looked at Destiny as a hum started next to him. Destiny was smiling and humming as he continued walking the trail. He smiled as he looked away from her, they would need a lot of training to evolve her so they could take on the Goldarious City gym. He looked at his friend again, she looked happy as could be, happier then he had ever seen her.

"Hey Destiny" He smiled looking into her eyes, "You've been with me for a long time, how come you never told me what attacks you know?"

"Because we've never had to actually battle" He smiled and stepped to the next trail that held a sign saying Goldarious City, "But if you must know I have all four… Magical Leaf, Psychic, Hidden Power, and Psyshock"

"Oh, my deadly little baby" Harley teased watching her blush, "think we can train enough for you to evolve?"

"You mean fight someone?"

"Yeah sure" Her said looking down the trail, "Goldarious City is fu;; of beginners like us because you need a Metallic Badge before you can take on the Crevice City gym"

"Who's the leader of the Goldarious gym?"

"That would be Derk Newman. He's a brute force trainer" He looked at Destiny once more, "He really likes Fighting and Rock Type Pokémon"

He had flames in his eyes as he knew he had the perfect Pokémon for both types. Psychic were strong against Fighting Types, Grass wasn't exactly super-effective against Rock but Grass Type attacks had a high critical hit ratio against Rock.

"So we have the perfect leader to face first" Destiny said with a smile as they walked up another hill.

Harley felt his stomach growl knowing he hadn't eaten anything for since he left the day before, "I think it's time for a food break"

"I agree"

Harley walked up to a tree on the side of the trail and sat down, taking off his pack while gently setting the egg next to him. He smiled and pulled Luvana's Pokeball from his side and looked at her as he called her out, catching it when it came back to him. He dug into his pack pulling three berries out and handed one to Destiny then one to Luvana. He had given a Pecha berry to Destiny knowing that she loves foods that tasted good and that she really loved sugary sweets. He held a silent chuckle as she started eating it and had it gone before he even took his third bite. Luvana was patient with her eating… enjoying every bite she took, until…

"Haha, another trainer" Luvana jumped looking at the two that ran from further up the trail, "Oh man he's eating"

"What happened to the simple Hello?" Harley asked sarcastically before biting off another piece of his berry, "Hell, you don't even have to say hi, just ask for a battle before rushing up and throwin' out a Pokeball"

"Oh sorry" The girl bowed slightly in apology, "Hello, would it be too much to ask for a double battle"

"No it wouldn't be to much" He smiled taking the last bite of his berry before leaving only the stem and seeds that would grow more berries on the side of the trail. He got to his feet and introduced himself, "My name's Harley"

"I'm Alexandria but most just call me Alex" She smiled looking at him as he put his backpack on, "And this is my little brother Jacob"

"Nice to meet you both" Harley said then heard the sigh in his ear, "Oh yeah this is Destiny and Luvana"

"A Snivy and a Ralts" Jacob said looking at them, "Is Luvana your starter Pokémon?"

"No, that would be this little cutie on my shoulder" Harley said with a smile, "We've been together since I was 5"

"Well let's get this battle started" Alex smiled pulling the Pokeball from behind her, "Go Oshawott"

"Go Pichu" Jacob smiled as the little mouse appeared, "You ready Harley?"

"Okay Luvana, I'm depending on you to help Destiny dodge okay"

"Okay" He smiled placing Destiny on the ground.

"Well" Alex smiled, "How much you want to put up as winnings?"

"How about $50 even" Harley smiled pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He looked at them as they pulled $25 each, "Alright"

"Let's start with Aqua Jet Oshawott"

Oshawott was surrounded with swirling water as he shot forward like a jet, "Luvana use Attract" Oshawott stopped, his eyes locked on to Luvana, a small droplet of drool falling from his mouth. Harley had to smile as Alex became mad.

"Pichu, use Thundershock"

"Destiny, use Psyshock" Harley said and smiled when the stream of electricity was interrupted and the wave of psychic energy attacked Pichu, "Good job Destiny"

"Oh please attack Oshawott" Alex said looking at the Pokémon, "Use Razor Shell"

Despite his infatuation Oshawott pulled his shell and charged forward as the energy appeared from the shell looking like a sword. He had to think fast and had it in the matter of a minute, "Luvana use Leaf Blade" Harley said, "Destiny attack Pichu with Magical Leaf"

Luvana's tail end glowed as she spun, attacking Oshawott. Oshawott fell back as he fainted from the attack… the leaf that appeared glowing in waves of different colors slammed into Pichu also knocking him and knocking him back to Jacob's feet. Harley cheered pickoing up and twirling with both Pokémon in his arms.

"You two were awesome" Harley smiled and looked at his opponents, "That was a fun battle… considering it was my first battle ever"

"This wasn't even our first battle" Jacob smiled looking at his sister.

"And we still lost to him" Alex said looking at him with a smile, "Maybe he has some skill. Here's your money kid"

Harley had to smile as he noticed that they were calling him kid thinking that they were the same age, "Thanks… and I'm not a kid" Harley smiled walking away from them with a huge smile on his face as he looked back with a wave of his hand, "I'm 16 years old"

"Sorry" Alex yelled as he started walking to the tree then picking up the egg began walking down the trail with his Pokémon, "Well I guess we should go back to trainer school Jacob"

"No I can't go back there" Jacob said with a smile, "Being a trainer isn't like what they say it is. It's about being on an adventure and having fun with your friends and Pokémon"

"Well nothing better to do let's go back to the city at least"

Alex and Jacob started walking seeing Harley was just a spec in the distance.

XXX

Harley smiled upon seeing the great city that was Goldarious. It was big and building covered the place, tall skyscrapers that were everywhere and he smiled looking and seeing the gym in the distance. It was big and held a picture of the Metallic badge on it. He smiled and walked to the nearest Pokecenter. He let the beautiful Nurse Jenny take his Pokémon for some check up and stuff while he picked out a trainer room for the days he would spend in the city until he could take on and beat Gym Leader Derk. He smiled as he found an empty room and flipped the label on the door to occupied and through his bag in.

"Okay time to go see what we can do in this city" Harley smiled walking out the door and into the lobby. He wanted to get on one of the PC's and see what was in the city. He had been here once but he only knew two places and that was because he was driving to his uncles, to work, then back to his uncle's house. He got on and started looking at maps and awesome trainer hot spots, "Oh the battle gym"

"Excuse me sir" Nurse Joy was standing behind him, "Your Pokémon are ready and waiting"

Harley got up and walked to the counter and picked up the Pokeball and put it on his ball then picked up Destiny and put her on his Pokeball. He thanked Nurse Jenny and started walking out of the canter to walk to the battle gym. He smiled seeing people pass him and wave even though he had a small Pokémon on his shoulders that didn't look like she would match the way he looked they didn't really bother him.

"So are we going to find someone to battle?" Destiny asked with a smile.

"No… we're going to find a whole building of someones to battle" Harley smiled, "It's called a battle gym… sometimes they hold tournaments that name the best Trainer in the city… But we're just going there to find a couple of good battles to evolve you"

"Okay that's good"

Harley decided to stop and hail a cab. They were soon riding on to the battle gym. He stepped out when they got there and he walked inside. He smiled as he saw the trainer's in the battle arenas around them. A loud announcement man got on the stage on the other side of the gym.

"Seems the roster for the tournament is full" He said loudly, "Without further ado every trainer on the floor get your Pokémon ready and… battle"

Harley was surprised to find that it was a walk in tournament that happened to be on the first day he tries a battle gym. _Ah man, what the hell am I gonna… damn it. _A trainer stepped across from him on the other side of the field. He throughout his Pokeball and smiled as the Spinarak appeared in front of them. Harley put Destiny on the ground softly and looked at the trainer across from them.

"_Harley I thought you said we weren't here for a tournament" _Her telepathy still came in handy when they wanted to talk without an audience hearing them.

"_I didn't think there would be a walk in tournament today" _She read his mind as he thought about this, _"I got it… Read my mind while you do this. I'll give you a move and they never know what we're going to say"_

Harley smiled as he started telling her the move he wanted her to do without speaking and left the other trainer completely in the dark as they moved in and attacked over and over keeping not giving the trainer a chance to fight back. Harley smiled as her last move, which was Hidden Power, made the Spinarak faint and the trainer admitted defeat and he was on to the next trainer that was using a very different Pokémon. Harley decided to switch to Luvana as Totodile was sent to find him. He smiled as the trainer had a look of fear in his eyes. He smiled as he told her to start with Attract to see what the man was doing. He smiled as he found the Totodile was male. He stood staring at Luvana ignoring the commands his trainer gave him. Harley told the beautiful Snivy to charge with a Leaf Blade and fallow with a Razor Leaf. The Totodile was still standing tall and looked to still be infatuated in his love laced daze. Harley smiled as he gave the name of the final move which was Leaf Storm.

XXX

Harley was sweating hard as him and the very last trainer walked to each other to shake hands before they battled. Harley placed Destiny to the ground once more and smiled as she was psyched to be fighting the very last trainer they had. The trainer they were facing was a very cute looking Cubchoo. The Pokémon snot ice blue and dripping from his nose like a giant drop of water. Harley was a little weary but smiled looking at his partner who was reading his mind already as they had their stare down with the trainer that was the only other left standing.

"_Harley this one won't be as easy, he's good" _

"_I know but that doesn't mean that we can't beat him and win"_

Harley gave her the moves as they started battling but the man was actually able to get his Pokémon to ignore everything that caused it pain. Harley didn't like it as he smiled and looked at the Cubchoo cheering him on as Harley and Destiny became frustrated. He had to calm down but for some reason he couldn't… something about this trainer was driving him nuts. He smiled once more then told the Cubchoo to run forward and use Ice Beam at point blank. Luvana barely managed to jump out of the way as the beam froze the man next to him. He smiled as the man was starting to get his wind and they were attacking full force on him.

"Ah Forget It!" Harley said then felt his mind was somewhere else.

_Relax Harley… This isn't what you wanted when you first started this journey. This is what you wished would not happen ever. Look at him with a smile and have some fun battling with him and having a good time. Just be yourself and be the best you can be._

"I Got It!" Harley yelled going from mad to the happiest teen in the world, "Let's take this guy down Destiny"

"As you wish" She said feeling his happiness.

"Use Magical Leaf and Follow up with Psyshock" The two moves went as he smiled and looked at the man. Cubchoo was avoiding the Magical Leaf but the leaf kept following him. The shock wave of Psyche energy was sent out and he paused for a second but he wasn't that good as he was still avoiding the Magical Leaf, "This is fun after all"

"Harley something strange is happening" Destiny said as she started glowing.

"Destiny you're evolving" Harley shouted feeling the joy fill him once more as he got happier. The Cubchoo started glowing as well in mid run. The Cubchoo was now a Beartic as Destiny was now a Kirlia, "Now that's more like it"

"Congrates kid" The trainer said with a smile, "Just have fun with it… I forfeit this match"

"And the new champion of Goldarious City" The announcer said, "Come up here and except your prize sir"

Harley grabbed Destiny and put her on his shoulder as he ran up onto the stage. He was given a travel phone, it was like a cell phone but he could call from anywhere in the region. He smiled as he found it also had much more trainer useful additions to the applications. He looked around at every little person that was cheering for him.

"So what's your full name my fair trainer" The spokesman said as he held the microphone to Harley.

"My name's Harley R. Sharp" Harley said looking at him with a smile.

"May I ask what the R, stands for"

"No you may not" He smiled looking at the crowd. He didn't like his middle name cause it was sort of girly.

"Come on no one will make fun of you for it"

"Alright, this is the only time you will hear it got it" Harley said looking bravely at the crowd, "My middle name is Rose"

"Well that seems to suit you young man, considering that you wear a red shirt that is emphasized by the black you wear under it, is your favorite flower the red rose?"

"Actually it's the black rose" Harley smiled looking at the man with a smile feeling Destiny fall against his neck in exhaustion, "I'm sorry but I need to get my friend to the center so she can rest… Me as well"

"Well I hope she's okay"

"She will be she's just tired as I am" He said waving to the crowd, "I'm sorry but I got to go, "I'll be sure to come back for the next one"

"Give him a big round of applause"

He walked out the gym and hailed another cab not having the strength to walk as far as he needed to go. He thought he might even fall asleep in the back of the cab. He probably had…

XXX

Harley lay in bed with a full strength but still tired Kirlia next to him with her head resting on his chest. Destiny looked at him with a smile as she started feeling drowsy, listening to his small intake of air and his steady heart beat. _He's such an angel when he's sleeping, _She thought to herself as she tried to fall asleep, _I'm so happy that he found me when he did, he's a wonderful person… I wonder what he would like if he was a Pokémon. _Destiny laid her head on his chest once more letting the sleep wash over her as she was tired and needed to rest for now they needed to beat the gym leader of Goldarious City.


	3. Chapter 3

EliteDog: well that answer's my previous question, but it doesn't "explain" how... but i guess you'll revile that later

Do you think I should leave 'em bugging or should I tell him in the next chapter. PM your decisions or just put it in your next review.

Anyway thanks for the nice reviews and words on my writing and thanks for correcting my deal with the Aqua Jet instead of Water Jet I was having some complications when I wrote that part. My sister was sick and throwing up and I had to leave and seemed to mix up my words anyway thanks and I changed it to Aqua. And I'm going based on the game I have mixed with shows and a little bit of real life and the Grovyle I used to have on Ruby never had any effect on rock types.

Chapter 3

He woke to Destiny sitting on his chest looking at him with a smile as he smiled as well, eyes blinking up at her. Yellow eyes that danced with flames of bravery and strength… it was something she noticed even when he was just a scared little boy. He had came to her even though she was scarring him worse than ever but he knew there was something bothering her and helped her despite the fear of getting hurt. Now he was a strong young man and had courage unlike any other.

"Good morning Harley" Destiny smiled looking in to the yellow eyes that said what was on his mind.

"Good morning my Angel" Harley smiled grabbing her and hugging her tighter, "So it wasn't a dream, you actually evolved"

"Yep, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Happy, excited, but still tired as hell" He said, "We need some thing to get us going today"

"I agree" She said looking at him, "Let's go check out the gym before we actually battle the leader"

"Sound s like a good idea" He smiled, "We can see what Derk actually looks like"

"You know his name, and what he's like but you don't know what he looks like"

"Sorry but I don't really watch TV, I'd rather be front row of the action" Harley chuckled as she let him up to get dressed. This go around he wore his hat the right way, "Well I guess we should go eat breakfast or something first"

"Oh yeah" She smiled jumping up to dance around a bit, "I want pancakes"

"Let me guess" Harley smiled picking her up, "With Pecha Berry flavored syrup?"

"Yay" She laughed looking around the room as he put her on his shoulders, "My sweet snacks, here I come"

"I sometimes think you're an honest to Arceus kid at heart"

"Whatever" Destiny said as they walked onto the street with a smile, "Hey, you should use one of those apps on the trainer phone"

"Good idea" He smiled, pulling it from his pocket and setting it on voice command, "T-phone, locate pancake and waffle house"

The map popped up on screen and made him smile as he started running to the closest one around. He laughed as he ran into the breakfast place and found a place to sit. He found a place at the far end and sat in the booth and letting Destiny to jump to the next seat and they claimed it as theirs. Harley was thinking about the trainer that had forfeited the match to him. Short green hair and dark blue eyes… He laughed remembering his strange clothing. Blue long sleeve shirt, black mid thigh shorts, and to tie it all together… green flip-flops. He looked at Destiny who sat patiently waiting for a waiter or waitress.

"What can I get you Harley?" He looked up to see the a pretty girl that seemed to be 20 years old, "Sorry, I was there watching manly your battles"

"Well I'll take a short stack of chocolate ship waffles and a short stack of pancakes with Pecha berry syrup if you have any"

"Of course" She smiled walking away from them to place their orders.

"So why is this city called Goldarious?" Destiny asked with a smile.

"Because back when the city was first founded" Harley explained, "It was nothing but a large Gold Mine" Harley saw the awe in her red eyes, "See people kept coming to get a job as miners and so on the place was called City of Gold. Well the war cleared out the gold and this place became a ghost town until a fossil maniac came to search the mines. That fossil freak renamed the town Goldarious because his name was Darious. Derk is a decendant of Darious"

"How do you know all this?"

"9th Grade History" Harley smiled looking around before pulling out his Pokedex, "I just realized I haven't scanned your new form yet"

Kirlia: The Emotions Pokémon

The second evolved form of Ralts. If its trainer becomes happy, it over flows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about. Its horns amplify its psychic power causing air distortion often resulting in marrages.

Height: 2' 7" Weight: 44.5 lbs Ability: Trace

Harley put away his Pokedex with a speed of his own as the waitress came forward with their orders. _Hm, I wonder if Nurse Joy found an incubation unit for that egg I brought in,_ He thought as he watched Destiny devour her breakfast with a different typ of speed. He cut a piece of his waffles and forked them into his mouth. He smiled as he tasted the rich smoothness of the chocolate on his tongue. He began eating, trying to catch up to Destiny before she finished. He knew he was destined to lose as he saw Destiny take her last bite. He smiled finishing shortly after her. They paid the bill then they were off to the gym. He looked up checking out the streets as they kept around, their destination marked on the map on his T-phone. It was hard navigating the crowded streets of Goldarious. People were everywhere and Harley having to shoulder his way through without knocking Destiny off. It was a smile in the crowd that got his attention though as he shouldered his way through a big group of people. He grinned as the figure disappeared. _The trainer from yesterday… he's been watching me. _Harley continued moving through waves of people. His favor going through their connection thanks to Destiny's psychic power. She used her nimble legs to keep balance on his head as she turned slowly and watched for the man. Harley could feel he was being watched but even with her psychic powers, Destiny could not find anyone following or watching them. He decided to let it go for the moment but would find the trainer later.

"If you're feeling, come get some pop" Destiny said out of the blue.

"What?"

"The sign says that" She pointed to the vendor on their left, "He sells coke and soda pops"

"Do you want one?"

"Can we please" She dropped to hug him tightly.

"I guess… It is hot here" Harley smiled pushing through to the vendor, "How much for two bottles of soda?"

She turned and in surprise took a step back and away from him, "It's you"

"Hey Alex" Harley smiled looking at her, "you work this cart… that's quite the surprise"

"Yeah" She said, "When me and my brother aren't looking for people to battle"

"Oh, cool" HE said pulling up his wallet, "So how much for two?"

"A dollar a pop" She said with a smile, "There are many different flavors as well"

"I'll take a…" Harley looked at the flavors on the card she held up, "an Oran and a Pecha" _Knowing Destiny she wants the sweetest thing on the list_.

"Two bucks" Harley handed the 2$ over to her and grabbed the two bottles she handed over to him, "So I see… Destiny evolved"

"Yeah she evolved during the battle gym tournament yesterday" Harley smiled looking at the cute Kirlia that sat upon his shoulder, "Well we'll let you get back to work"

"See you around" Alex said with a wave.

"Most definitely" Harley smiled as he took a sip of his soda. It was sweet but not as bad as the Pecha that Destiny drank.

Harley laughed, _Imagine that… she has a job_ Destiny was silent still drinking at her soda. Harley took another sip of his with a smile. It was a good balance of flavors with perfect suds. Harley drank his slowly though, knowing it might mess with his stomach because of the heat. Destiny was doing the same with hers, in perfect time with him. He looked at his T-phone once more and saw that he was only a few more blocks away. He smiled turning down a small alley and started walking the free space thanks him being the only one in the alley. It was a bad idea as he soon found out…

"Let's get this kid" Harley heard someone say behind him, "He's all alone"

"I wouldn't do it" Harley said drinking down the rest of his soda before breaking it against the wall, still holding the sharp neck in his hand, "Back off or I'll take you to hell with me"

"Fine" The leader, or he seemed to be, said pulling a Pokeball, "Go Machop"

"Luvana can you handle this one" Harley said pulling upthe Pokeball, "Go Luvana"

"Machop, use Take Down"

"Attract" Harley said with a smile. Machop gave the perfect sign of infatuation, "Now use Razor Leaf"

Machoip was knocked back and also snapped out of his state of infatuation, "Now use Return"

"Dodge it and give him full force with your Leaf Blade"

Her tail leaf started glowing as she jumped away then jumped back slashing him with her sharpened tail leaf. It wasn't good enough as the Machop jumped away afterward.

"Damn it" Harley said watching the Machop.

"I've had enough of you punks jumping people" It was the guy from yesterday… the one who forfeited the battle, "Get lost or I'll send Beartic after you"

"Yes sir" He called Machop back and started running as fast as his legs could carry him, "I'm sorry"

"Well that was exciting" He smiled looking at Luvana, then to Destiny and finally to Harley, "Were you actually planning on using that broke neck on them"

"Well no, I just wanted to scare them off, " Harley said tossing it into a nearby dumpster, "I'm Harley and these beautiful Pokémon are Destiny and Luvana"

"Hi I'm, Chris" He smiled looking into Destiny's eyes, "I couldn't help but see you and come to help"

"I could've took him down if that Machop wasn't so damn hard when I hit him" Harley looked at Luvana as she spoke.

"Are you okay Love?"

She nodded looking up at him. Destiny smiled trying to read Chris' mind, _Damn… why can't I get through_? She just gave up for the time being. Harley smiled looking away as Chris just started laughing. He was acting just a little crazy in Harley's eyes.

"Sorry" Chris said with a smile, "She's trying to read my mind but can't"

"Destiny stop, that's rude" Harley said with a laugh.

"Sorry… something doesn't seem right about him"

"You can at least give him the benefit of the doubt"

"Sorry" She said looking at Chris.

"So you can understand Pokémon as well"

"Well so far it's just Destiny" Harley admitted, "I'm still getting use to listening to more than just her voice"

"Well I'm sure you'll have it before you leave the city" He smiled, "So where you going?"

"To check the gym out before I actually call a challenge"

"That might be hard, some os the trainers that work for him like to make it hard to reach him and will take anybody on if they have Pokeballs with them"

"We'll be careful" Harley smiled looking at Luvana, "You want up here with Destiny?"

"Yes, please"

"Okay" He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. They walked away from Chris with smiles on their faces.

Harley walked the last few blocks and looked at his friends every now and then. It would be different to battle the gym leader. He walked through the door with a happy hello only he was sad to see trainers pulling Pokeballs out and tossing them the minute he walked through the door. He looked at them with a smile as others throughout Pokeballs as Destiny and Luvana joined them. _These guys don't look like they work here, _he smiled as he shouted out attacks, _or trainers here for a battle. _He looked at the man that stepped in front of him with a wide grin as he sent out a Vibrava and a Nidorina. He sent out both of his Pokémon to take care of them.

"Luvana take care of Vibrava since you can keep up with him, Destiny you're strong against poisin you can handle Nidorina" He said with a yell over the noise. He smiled as the trainer's face showed a bit of doubt, "Destiny Psyshock. Luvana use Leafstorm"

He watched as the man was soon telling his Pokémon to dodge the attacks and trying to use a counter attack. Harley was quick on the draw when it came to thinking of strategies because he would often play fight with his older sister who was currently a Ranger and traveling everywhere they needed her to go. He told Destiny to use Magic Leaf and saw the look of horror registered on his opponents face.

"Vibrava avoid it for as long as you can" The man shouted and watched as Harley closed his eyes. He could tell the kid had somewhat of a natural talent and some experience with Pokémon, "What the hell are you planning kid?"

"You'll just have to keep battling to find that out" Harley opened his eyes and showed that he was having fun annoying this guy by showing a little skill even though he had no skill what so ever… Harley just went with the flow of the ocean and finding that this method worked best for him, "Luvana use Razor Leaf on that clown's Nidorina"

"Roger Dogder!" She said.

He smiled as he even understood what she just said. _Why am I able to understand Pokémon after hearing them a couple of times? _He thought to himself, Then he heard Destiny's voice echo in his head for a second.

"_Harley… These people are here to still all of Derk's Pokémon" _She seemed to be yelling at him mentally.

"Okay… That just gives us reason to pound on them until they can't even walk" Harley's eyes flashed a dark flaming yellow, "You might want to get out of here… That what I would do if I was you"

"Well I'm not you" He said taking a glance at his Pokémon. His Vibrava slipped up and the Magic Leaf sent him to the ground with a swirl in his eyes, showing that he had fainted, "Damn… Nidorina, forget the Pokémon and attack that kid"

"Not the best idea when I'm mad" Harley said running forward, "Keep Nidorina off of me"

Luvana and Destiny blocked the Pokémon with a poison injecting horn on its forehead. Harley ran shoulder first into the man and slammed into his chest. Destiny had never seen Harley release his anger the way he was now, as he took the man to the ground and sat knees first on the man's chest, fist after fist putting a new bruise on his face. When Harley cooled he got to his feet and looked down to see what he did. The man had two black eyes, a broken bloody nose, and a cut on his forehead… probably from Harley hitting the man's head hard enough that his knuckles split the skin right in half. Luvana just stood there looking at Harley with a little fear and some admiration. _He just did this because the man pissed him off? _She thought looking at Destiny who had a single tear running down her cheek, _It must of took a lot not to get mad at me every time I attacked him and hurt him badly. _She looked back to Destiny who actually had a smile on her face.

"The reason Harley didn't get mad at you is because he absolutely adores Pokémon" Destiny said, "He'd let you beat him six ways from Sunday if that's what made you happy. He didn't like the fact that you hated him but he was never mad at you… He even admired how you basically put to him straight that you didn't like him"

"Now look at me" Luvana smiled looking at Harley, "I'm feeling things I've never felt for a human before. I like him… He's the only human I'll probably ever be able to get along with"

"You meet his mom and sisters and you'll like them almost as much as you like him" Destiny said then her eyes snapped forward as she heard the growl, "Harley!"

Harley snapped around and saw the Pokémon charging him. Suddenly the Pokémon jumped forward, using Headbutt. The horn dug into his skin with a sharp pain that Harley had never felt before… burning its way through his whole chest. He fell to the ground as Destiny and Luvana started fighting off the Nidorina.

XXX

Harley woke in the white room… an I.V. stuck in his arm and a breathing mask around his face. He seemed to be in the hospital… the nurse walked through the door and jumped seeing that his eyes were open. She smiled as her hand pressed against his forehead and her other ran across the stitches that held his chest wound closed. He tried to speak but the mask muffled his voice to bad.

"Where are my Pokémon?" He asked pulling the mask away.

"They're waiting right outside the door" The nurse said, "Would like me to bring them in?"

"Please" Harley said hoarsely. He knew he had battled Nidorina's toxic poison while he was unconscious, "I just want to see if they're all right"

She opened the door, he could make out little of what she said, "…you… in now… you can't… he's still… weak"

He slowly and weakly patted the side of the bed and they jumped up to look him in the eyes, "How are my girls doing?"

"Harley" Destiny said… tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from getting to you"

"No it's okay" He said using his thumb to wipe away her tears. She wrapped her nimble and delicate arms around his forearm and leaned her head against his hand, "What about Love… are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She said as a tear ran down her cheek as well, "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you Harley… I'm so sorry"

He smiled as she gently pressed her head against his stomach. It was just a time for forgiveness it seemed to him. He let his smile fall into a grin as he let them cry themselves out on him… They were basically his best friends already. He wouldn't let anything happen to them and he damn sure wouldn't do something they didn't like, he'd give them his love and keep them happy to be with him. He looked at the nurse who had a tear in her eye as well.

"Why are you crying ma'am?" Harley asked.

"I've never seen such a bond before… not even the best of trainers" pulled up his hospital gown and looked at him, "You're a good man Mr. Sharpe"

"Thank you ma'am" He said before looking back to his Pokémon whose tears had stopped and they were now smiling as they pressed against him. They both took each side of him and laid their heads on his shoulders. He had to smile as he slowly drifted back into sleep. It was going to be an interesting day when he got out of the hospital. It would be funny to see what would happen when people saw him again. He was forced awake though as he heard a loud shout from the door, "Oh for the love of…"

"Harley… me and my brother came to see if you're okay" Alex and Jacob came walking through the door to see that he was laying on the bed giving them a hard stare as his Pokémon slept peacefully on his chest, "Oh crap… Sorry"

"Keep it down will you?" Harley said at a soft whisper. It was almost inaudible as his voice was already hoarse, "Anyway I'm fine… Just a little weak from the poison"

"Well we brought something that might get you back on your feet" Jacob said holding out a neatly wrapped box, "Sorry that it's wrapped in news paper but we couldn't find any wrapping paper"

"It's okay, but why would you get me something when we don't even know each other?" Harley asked looking at the pair.

"We just felt like doing it for you" Alex explained, "I don't really know why, there's just something about you that made me say that we should do this"

"I just agreed because you're the best trainer I've ever met… other then you sis" Jacob said upon seeing Alex's hard gaze.

"Well just don't stand there looking at me open it" Alex smiled then saw him peel at the paper until suddenly his eyes went blank… the yellow loosing it's glow and turning a slight orange color. Then the flame rose out of nowhere, a dark flaming yellow that burned through everything that crossed into his path, "Harley?"

"I'm sorry but I can't use this" Harley said trying to keep himself calm as he could.

"Why not?" Jacob said looking at the red haired trainer that just kept his eyes on the box.

"Because I hate the man that made it" Harley said finally looking at them. It was a Potion of sorts that was made to be used by humans and had a bad effect on Pokémon. The man that had made it was ax bastard that didn't care about family, Pokémon, not even his own loving wife and dedicated son.

"I've never heard of a trainer that hated Walter Sharpe" Alex looked at him and saw the rage.

"Why do you hate him?" Jacob asked looking at Harley, taking the spray from him.

"Because he walked out on me, my sisters, and my mom" Harley's words surprised them, "He beat Destiny almost every day. He beat on me when I tried to stop him. That thrice damned bastard hates Pokémon, he hates me, my own father is a hell bound piece of shit and I want nothing to do with him or the stuff he makes"

"Your name is Harley Sharpe" Alex said looking at him, "Why don't you hate Pokémon like he does"

"I took after my family… the real Sharpe family heritage" Harley looked at Destiny and Luvana, "He's the first Sharpe to never be a trainer and I will never be the second"

These words made his heart rate go through the ruff, the monitor beeping like crazy, "I'm sorry but you must leave" The nurse rushed in and pushed Harley's head down to the pillows, "Calm down, Mr. Sharpe"

Destiny looked up at him and spoke words he hadn't heard since the first time his rage got the better of him, "You have your father's anger issues"

His anger slowly decreased and he frowned, looking around before he fell unconscious with a little help. He didn't really understand how it had happened but he was surrounded by darkness. It was bad hearing Destiny say those words but it pushed his anger away when it rose to high levels at inappropriate times. His mind clouded once more and he found himself in as calming dream.

"I blocked his subconscious for the time being so he'll calm down" Destiny spoke to the nurse telepathically, "He'll wake up sometime about tomorrow morning"

"Are you always keeping his anger in check?" The nurse asked.

"No… sometimes I have to but most of the time he does it on his own" Destiny looked at the only person she would ever need to be happy. His peaceful expression as she slipped out of his mind to let him dream, "Other times it's appropriate for his anger to awaken, and there's the rare times to provoke it so he lets out everything that's bottled up inside him"

"You know him well" The nurse smiled, "You've been together for a very long time, haven't you?"

"Since he was five" Destiny smiled.

Sorry for taking so long... once again I was writing so many stories at the same time and then I was hit with major writers block and everything but I'm back and don't worry I'm not going anywhere.

Peace out,

ArchAngel


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay peeps this is chapter 4 and I've been working on to many stories because I was asked to start a co-op story with someone. So I'm sorry for being so long on updating a story but here ya'll go… enjoy. Oh and please try to keep profanity off the reviews… even if you're using them in good ways, this not going to all of you just a few people. Anyway thanks for the reviews and letting me know the things I can improve on. **

**Chapter 4: The Team Forms**

Harley woke up and looked around the room… he was still in the hospital but he felt good, good enough to get back to his own room where he could get comfortable in a softer bed and his own PJs and clothes instead of the ass less gown he now wore. He was thankful for the TV in his hospital room though as he reached for the remote to turn it on. He didn't have to change the channel to find the news and his mouth dropped as it was on the incident that he had found himself involved in the day before.

"_Earlier this morning, three of the Pokémon thieves that had gotten into a battle with 6 trainers at the gym yesterday were caught and are now awaiting trial. Reports say that Trainer Harley Sharpe, who was injured and poisoned while detaining one of the thieves, is making a full recovery and the hospital, is looking to release him today. If you're watching Harley… you're a brave young man, don't bust those stitches when you're released"_

He was watching with wide eyes… he had been mentioned on the Goldarius Newscast. He prayed that it didn't reach Crevice City and his mom saw it… he would be told to quit and return home immediately. He turned the TV off and reached for the nurse's aid button. When the signal was sent out a nurse walked into Harley's room with his Pokémon in tow.

"Hey Harley" Destiny spoke out loud in her usual voice, "Me and Luvana were wondering why you started calling her love?"

"Well, when I go to speaking and using your name sometimes, it becomes a mouthful and you don't seem to mind all that much… it's like when I call Destiny, Des" Harley smiled looking at the blushing Snivy, "You don't mind if I call you Love every once in a while do you?"

"No" She said as she looked at the nurse who went through a cabnet and pulled down Harley's clothes, hat, and boots, "It seems you're able to leave Harley"

"Yes, finally" Harley went to reach for his clothes but his arms felt heavy and the movement made his chest burn, "Okay… this might be a little tricky"

"Don't worry" The nurse smiled, "I'll help you get dressed"

"Thank you ma'am, but first…" Harley looked at the wires attached to his chest and the I.V. that was still in his arm, "Can you get these tubes and wires off of me?"

She laughed as she walked to his side and started doing what she was asked to. Harley was happy to be free of his wire death traps. He was helped to his feet and she took off his gown… he was glad to be wearing boxers at least. The nurse helped him put on his shirts since he could only lift his arms so high before the burning sensation in his chest became unbearable. He was able to get his pants, boots, hat, and Pokeball belt with little help. He replaced his personal affects as the nurse handed them to him. T-Phone, Pokedex, wallet, badge case, and something he didn't even know he had with him… it was his father's first badge. He thanked her and walked away to sign himself out of the hospital. He noticed the girl sitting in the lobby… he remembered seeing her a time or two, now that he thought about it, he'd seen her three times in a row now. First, she was just a face among the crowd in the battle gym, second, the waitress at the pancake house, third, some regular woman sitting in the hospital lobby, and being the only person there at the time being. Harley was a little dumb-founded as he went into his deep thought process. _Hmph, _He though as he came to a conclusion, _I'll just see how this plays out and if it's just coincidence or not. _He motioned for Destiny and Luvana to walk with him as he went to the front desk. He got the paperwork filled out and started walking away until somebody charged in and pushed past him as the knife appeared from its hiding place when he reached the front desk.

"Where's Harley Sharpe?" The man yelled his question, "What room is he in?"

"I'm sorry sir but he's already been released" She said in fear looking briefly at Harley, "He left"

""Fine then, I'll just have to track him down then" The man turned but found himself falling fast as the forearm connected with his neck. Harley stood over him with his arm held out in a clothesline fashion as the boot slammed down on the knife filled hand, breaking bone. Harley kicked the knife away and kneeled, "You'll pay for that"

"I must of hit you hard with that clothesline for your voice to be so raspy and hoarse" Harley said with a smile, "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because the boss told me to… he said he'd kill me when he gets out of jail if I don't kill you" The man said stuttering.

"Well then pass this message on… he needs to deal with the fact that he lost" Harley said standing and walking away with Destiny and Luvana closely behind him.

He hailed a cab and went straight to the Pokémon Center. He walked in with Destiny and Luvana in tow seeing that they were tired as he was. He walked with them to his room and couldn't help falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was in dream land faster than you could say sleep.

**XXX**

Harley smiled and looked around as he walked with his fully recharged Pokémon and his revived self. Luvana in her Pokeball and Destiny riding on his shoulders with her chin resting on his head.

"Are you sure you're feeling good enough to challenge the gym, Harley?" Destiny asked, being serious.

Harley chuckled as his fingertips caressed her skinny, nimble legs, "Don't you worry none cutie" Harley smiled as he looked up to see the door of the gym, "I'm right as rain, okay?"

"If you say so" She said hugging his head.

Harley stuck to the streets instead of cutting through the ally this go around. He put on a serious face as he walked into the gym… he started smiling once again as he saw Chris standing infront of him. Chris smiled and walked forward, his hand waving to Harley as he took multiple steps.

"Well to what do we owe this pleasure?" He smiled. Harley noticed the change in utfit and the accent that Chris now used.

"I came to have a battle so I can get home and take on the gym there" Harley answered looking past Chris.

"Well then" Chris turned around and smiled, "Miss Parker, will you escort young Harley here to the Battle field?"

"Yes sire" She said getting up and walking to the door, "Follow me please" Harley looked closely and noticed her, "Have you finally figured it out"

"Why have you been following and watching me for the past couple of days?" Harley asked with a growl.

"I was asked to by Dirk" She said, "He was there watching you at the tournament" She stopped and looked at him with a smile, "He wanted to see how much of a bond you make with your Pokémon… and the passion you showed with them in all your battles… you're an excellent trainer"

"Thank you" He smiled, "But I can't take all the credit…. without Destiny I'd be just another boy with a Stupidity all of my own"

"Hmhm" She giggled, "That's that's a brave thing to say"

"Thank you" Destiny wrapped her nimble arms around his neck, her blush almost visible if it wasn't for her head being pushed against his, half her face hidden by the hair that wasn't trapped under the his hat.

He continued walking behind her and smiled. It was a little weird with trainers looking hard at him as he was passing them with no pause. Destiny pulled away from his head to straighten, the nimble legs of a Kirlia unwrapping from his neck.

"I'm sorry for escorting you but Dirk wants you two at full power" Miss Parker smiled.

"I see" Harley smiled, "That's okay, I want a good battle"

"We're almost there" She smiled cutting another corner, "Just walk through those doors at the end of this hall"

"Thank you" Harley nodded as she turned and walked away.

He didn't get very far before he heard two sets of feet pounding as they grew closer. Harley turned, ready for the worst as he saw the feet come around the corner. He couldn't attack though as the brother/sister team skidded to a halt.

"We caught up" Alex smiled looking down the hall, "We came to ask you something"

"What?" Harley smiled looking them both up and down.

Alex wore her blonde hair in twin buns, her blue eyes shining bright. Her squared, slender, feminine shoulders supporting B-cup breasts covered by a pink spaghetti-strap and a short sleeved blue button up. Her small but delicious hips squeezed by blue shorts that ended mid thigh, round calves tapering off to small feet slipped into blue and pink running shoes, her Pokeball belt showing her Pokeballs and that she was a trainer as much as Harley and Jacob were. Jacob's dirty blonde hair cut and spiked, dark blue eyes looking back with nervousness. He wore a simple white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes. He had the average body build of a 10 year old boy. Narrow shoulders, wiry arms, skinny, lean torso.

"Well if you're not going to ask me now, watch my battle and ask me when I'm done"

Harley turned and walked away with them following behind him. He walked through the doors and stepped back in surprise. It was Chris still in a purple, long-sleeved shirt and green pants with purple shoes.

"How many Pokémon do you have Harley?" He asked with a smile.

"You're…" It donned on Harley as he thought about it, "I should've noticed, you battle like you're used to battling with Rock and Fighting"

"My real name is Derk not Chris" He smiled, "I was just seeing if you were a good trainer or not"

"Why?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine, then win against me in a battle" Derk said with an evil grin.

"Come along Jacob" Alex pulled her brother up into the stands as everything was ready for a battle.

"I have two Pokémon" Harley smiled walking to one side of the battle field.

The referee walked out with two flags… one red, the other purple. He looked at Harley then at Derk, "This is a two Pokémon battle between Gym Leader Dirk and Challenger Harley" He was speaking loudly and clearly, "During the battle only the Challenger can switch Pokémon mid-battle. Let the battle begin"

"Go Geodude" Derk tossed the Pokeball and it appeared with a ready-to-go smile.

"You're up first Luvana"

Luvana looked condescendingly at Geodude. They stood in silence before Derk initiated the battle.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw" He smiled, his Geodude began the attack with Harley quickly thinking of a strategy.

"Love, dodge as many as you can while charging him with Leaf Blade" Harley said and became a witness to Luvana's amazing speed.

"Geodude, dodge, and counter with Headbutt"

"Use Leaf Storm" Harley shouted since he was on the other side of the field. He cheered as the storm of leaves sent Geodude away for a few seconds, "Now hold him off with Vine Whip"

The Geodude put his arms up to protect his face from damage. Harley was thinking again as he opened his eyes and saw Luvana starting to grow tired. He thought as fast as he could but none of the simulations he ran in his head were of failed attempts. His eyes snapped open as he remembered the most important rule of being a trainer… have fun with it, go with the flow.

"Luvana, use Razor Leaf" Luvana retracted her vines and sent her the Razor Leafs at the ball of rock, "Now charge in with a Leaf Blade"

Luvana chased the Razor Leaf with a glowing, glowing, sharp tail leaf. The Leafs bounced off of Geodude who took away his arms with a happy face that soon turned to surprise with wide eyes before the tail slammed into him. He went flying away and rolled to a stop at Derk's feet… the swirl of a fainted Pokémon in his eyes. Harley cheered as Luvana walked back to him with closed eyes. She reached him and fell over in exhaustion.

"Don't worry, I got you" Harley smiled catching her in his hand… he lifted her into his arms and hugged her small body, "You did good Luvana… you need a rest"

After both returning their Pokémon to their Pokeballs and Derk looked at Harley with a grin, "Good job Harley… ready for my next one?"

"Are you ready?" He asked as Kirlia jumped from his shoulders and looked at Derk with a smile as he enlarged another Pokeball and through it in the air.

"Go Hitmontop" Derk smiled as the Pokémon appeared and jumped up, rolling into a perfect hand stand.

"Alright… ready for this Destiny?" She nodded telling him she was ready.

"Let's start off with Rapid Spin Hitmontop" Derk yelled out.

Hitmontop went to the balancing spike on its head, spinning faster and faster as he got closer to Destiny with legs swinging freely, "Destiny use Psyshock"

Hitmontop stopped as the shock wave of psychic energy rushed forward… hitting him dead on. He was quick to get back up on his feet. Derk had to think about something fast. It hit his Pokémon knew a move that would come in handy. He smiled as he looked up at Harley who was watching him with interest.

"Hitmontop" Derk said with a smirk, "Use Dig"

"Crap" Harley said as Hitmontop started digging fast as anything he had ever seen. He looked around the rocky arena, "Destiny… concentrate and feel for where he's moving"

"Now Hitmontop" Derk shouted. Hitmontop came up out of the ground with a punch to the side of Destiny's head.

"Are you okay Destiny?" Harley asked with a frown as he looked at the Hitmontop.

"I'm fine… it only stung" Destiny said and watched as the Hitmontop huffed in offense.

"Stay calm Hitmontop" Derk said with a smile, "You want to get her back for that then use Rolling Kick"

"Another damn spinning attack" Harley said looking away before it hit him to, "Magical Leaf"

Hitmontop stopped mid attack and started avoiding the unavoidable Multi colored leaf spinning as it chased after him. He was like the Beartic Derk had been using to pass himself off as Chris… running and keeping the Leaf behind him. He was close to doing it to but he slipped up when trying to avoid a rock and fell. The Leaf came in and he was rolled across the ground as it made contact. Derk looked at Hitmontop as he tried to get up only to fall to the ground with a smile that said 'I'm done, she wins' and let his head rest on the rocky floor. Derk looked at Harley as he ran forward and picked Destiny up in a hug.

"You're the best trainer I've seen in a long time Harley" Derk said as he returned Hitmontop to his Pokeball, "You earned this"

Harley watched as the badge was placed in his hand. It looked to be three rocks circling around a closed fist… it made sense since it came from someone who liked Rock and Fighting Types. Harley smiled as he held his hand out to shake Derk's hand, "Thank you"

"But remember… since I am also a trainer, I will be coming after rematch when you're anywhere close to this city" Derk said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Harley said as Alex and Jacob ran from the stands to congratulate him, "Okay so it's over… can you guys hurry up and ask me your question already?"

"Okay fine" Alex said with a roll of her eyes, "We need to see more than just this city and what it holds in it, we want to see what the whole region looks like" She stopped before looking him in the eyes with a determined shine in her own, "We want to travel with you"

"Okay…" Harley said with a smile as he started walking away with Destiny still held in his arms.

"I know traveling with people probably isn't your thing but…" Alex kept going until Jacob cut her off mid-sentence.

"Uh, sis… he said yes" Jacob said with a smile.

"We'll leave for Crevice tomorrow so be ready when the sun rises" Harley said looking back at them, "I'll be waiting at the Pokémon Center"

**XXX**

Harley smiled as he sat on the bed and picked up the T-phone from his side and dialed the number. He knew she had seen the news and that she was worried about him and everything. It rang and he heard a little squeak of a voice answer the phone.

"Hey Ivory, is mom home?" He asked his little sister who put the phone down and yelled, "Mom it's for you"

He waited as it switched to the phone in her office room, "Hello"

"Hi mom" Harley said with a smile on his end of the line.

"Harley Rose Sharp" She said with a motherly steel tone, "Don't you scare me like that again… you should have called me the minute you got out of the hospital"

"Sorry… I had to go get some real sleep when I got out… and I had to let Destiny and Luvana rest since they hadn't gotten any real sleep since I was put in the hospital"

"So what are you calling for?" She said suddenly back to her happy tone.

"I was just calling to tell you that I'm alright and I'm coming home already, but it's only for a day or two while I try to beat the gym there" Harley said with a smile, "Oh and I beat the Goldarious City Gym"

"That's great honey… I'm so proud of you" Her tone was one of excitement, "When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow night… at the earliest… maybe late at night or early the next day" Harley said as he looked to Destiny who walked through the door and jumped up into his lap, "Well I got to go mom… need some rest so I can leave in the morning"

"Okay love you bye"

"Love you too" He said with a smile as he hung up the phone and placed it on the night stand beside his bed. He looked down at Destiny as she looked up at him, "Are you ready for bed my sweets?"

"Yes… I want to show your mom and sister that I evolved into a Kirlia" She said he laid down with her lying in the curve of his body as he pulled the blanket over them. They were asleep in minutes.

**XXX**

Alex looked at the clothes she had laid out. Basically another pair of what she was wearing earlier that day. Then she placed more on top… a white lace lined bra and matching white panties, she smiled as she thought about all the guys she might date on the way to one end of the Kikkio Region and back. She packed everything she would need… hair brush, Pokeballs, her Pokedex, some potions, and some personal items for her being 13 and the changes that were still happening within her body. She packed her backpack and set it by the door.

In the next room 10 year old Jacob was doing the same as his sister. He packed an extra pair of clothes, a first aid kit, and his extra Pokeballs. He carried the smaller items in pockets like his Pokedex and a Pokenav. He smiled as he zipped the bag and jumped onto his bed happy to be leaving his home town. It had took quite the fight to get his parents to agree to letting him go… Alex had been easy because she still had the puppy dog eyes that melted their father's heart but Jacob had stopped using it because once he was able to work and such his mom and dad started treating him like a young man.

~~Flashback~~

_He sat beside his sister on the couch as they talked to their parents. Their father was contemplating the idea while their mother was pacing and ranting silently about them being out in the world on their own with some 16 year old kid that they didn't know. It was something that had worked against them, but they were going for it anyway. They had been looking for the chance forever but they never found one… when Harley said yes they grew giddy and excited._

"_You seem to be trust worthy of this boy… Harley his name is" Their dad said, "If you want to go that bad Alex you may go but if one thing is wrong you're to come back home immediately" He said then looked to Jacob, "But you may not go, you're still too young and have some lessons to learn here at home"_

"_But dad…" Jacob started._

"_No buts" He cut the young boy off, "You need to learn how to handle yourself one your own before I let you go out into the real world, even if your sister and this boy are with you it's a no"_

_Jacob got to his feet with a frown as tears formed in his eyes. He stormed off with a yell, "Why can't you just let me follow my own path?"_

_Their mother stopped pacing and she looked after him as he turned into his room and slammed the door shut, "What just happened?"_

_Alex got up and walked away. Following her brother's runway to comfort him even though, he was mad more than anything else. She heard her parents start talking as she opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. Pretty soon they followed as well and told Jacob that he was to be on his best behavior or Harley and Alex had the permission to send him on the first boat home. He agreed to that and hugged both of his parents tight._

~~End Flashback~~

He smiled and closed his eyes as slept overtook his body and mind for the night. He would need all his energy to walk all the way from Goldarious City to Crevice City. And if they had to spend the night in the woods then he would need his energy for running from the Zoroark that liked to stalk at night. He smiled as he fell into a deep sleep… losing thought to dream.

**XXX**

Harley and his friends looked around with smiles as they entered the dark forest that Harley had avoided so many Zoroark all at once. He also carried an egg in his arms, he was told that he would be really surprised when the egg hatched because it would be a Pokémon that he so truly likes. He was looking forward to it though as he was a big lover of all Pokémon… some he found nasty and putrid but he liked them anyway… just not the same way he liked all the other Pokémon. He looked around watching for any Zoroark brave enough to attack during the day. He smiled only seeing curios little Ferrets and what not dancing about as they watched him and his friends, Bird Pokémon singing songs of happiness and Butterfree along with Beautifly and Dustox fluttering around with each other in perfect harmony.

Suddenly everything went quiet though as the Pokémon seemed to vanish, "Why'd it get so quiet all of a sudden?" Alex said looking around.

"I don't really know myself" Harley said looking around as he stopped. Suddenly the cage fell over them trapping them all in it. The spikes drove into the ground and making it unsuccessful in lifting out of the way, "What the hell"

"I finally caught up to you… it took some thinking to bust out of the jailhouse but I got it done and now with my friends and everything you're going down" the man jumped out of the trees and bushes. It was the man Harley had beat senseless… the bruises and cuts over his eyes showed it, "You're going to pay for that beating you gave me"

"No I won't" Harley said as he felt Destiny gathering power around her, "Destiny use Magical Leaf"

She let it fly only for it to hit the cage and disappear, turning back into energy that back fired into Destiny making her cry out in pain. The man started laughing as his team grew closer to him, Alex, and Jacob. They all seemed to be very intent on hurting him… all except for one. She had caramel colored skin and light brown hair. She wore a jump suit with a big P on the chest which swelled from her decently sixed breasts.

"You won't get away from me without some serious outside help" He smiled as he pulled the Pokeball from his belt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well peeps… here's the second chapter. I hope you like it… It might be smaller than my usual stuff… I try to keep to a 4k minimum but… well you get what I'm saying… and the co-op fic I was talking about, the dude ditched me so know I'm stuck working on it all by myself. Anyway here you guys go chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

Harley grabbed the bars and started pushing, pulling, and lifting. The Vibrava and the Nidorina looked hard at him and Destiny.

"Go Oshawott" Alex smiled holding out the Pokeball, "Use Razor Shell on the cage"

Oshawott cut through the metal with ease, allowing everyone to step out and fight back. Destiny released another Magical Leaf that chased after Nidorina who was to slow to avoid it even though it would chase her until it made impact. Vibrava was quick to block it from hitting her but it took a fair amount of damage.. Grass was good against ground and Magical Leaf was a grass type move. He smiled and grabbed at a Pokeball as Vibrava buzzed forward.

"Take Vibrava down Luvana" Harley smiled as he enlarged it and tossed it into the air, "Use Razor Leaf… Destiny, use Psyshoc on Nidorina"

Psychic was good against Poison, Psyshoc would be the perfect move for being so powerful. The wave of kinetic energy distorted the air as it hit Nidorina in mid-run. He smiled as Nidorina was knocked out with that one single attack. Luvana was having more trouble as Vibrava avoided her Razor Leaf attacks. He frowned and looked to the others… a Pichu was busy evolving into a Pikachu and fighting an Arcanine, and Oshawott was fighting a Girafrig with little success. He smiled as he saw Luvana hit Vibrava with a few Razor Leafs.

"Let's change tactics" Harley said as he ran the simulation through his head, "Luvana use Vine Whip to hold him still, don't let go until I say"

"Got it" She said as the Whips shot out and wrapped around the flying Pokémon.

"Des, shoot a Magical Leaf at him" She let another Magical Leaf fly through the air. They smiled as they saw it get closer and closer, "Love, let go"

The multi-colored glowing leaf slammed into the Vibrava, which in turn dropped to the ground with a thud. The others dropped as well.

"Yes" Alex yelled as Oshawott canceled his Aqua Jet since they started running away. Their Pokémon followed them away except for the Nidorina and Vibrava who were called back before the leader ran off, "We did it"

Harley smiled as his two Pokemon ran up and hugged his leg. He bent down and picked them both up and held them to his chest as thanks for fighting.

"I don't feel like running with them after all" Harley heard the feminine voice, "They're just a bunch of cowards anyway"

Harley looked around before seeing her. Her light brown hair covered her eyes well, "Why didn't you attack us with them?"

"Because, I only joined last night but I didn't think they would do something like this" She waved walking away, "See you around"

She left them to start walking along their own path. Harley returned Luvana to her Pokeball for a nice rest. Oshawott was returned to his Pokeball as Jacob picked up Pikachu and danced around happily. It was exciting to see your Pokémon evolve… Harley knew the feeling all to well.

"Well that took a chunk out of our day" Harley said with a smile, "We need to at least make it to the bridge before the sun sets"

"Okay" Jacob smiled pulling out the Pokeball, "Pikachu, return"

They were walking again, Harley still carrying the egg in his arms. He was happy to be getting home, seeing his mom and sister one more time before leaving for a long time. He was sad that he had to leave but he would call and it was at least something he wanted to do. He was thankful that he would get to see them one more time. He smiled as he would get to see them one more time. He smiled as he saw the bridge down the hill they were currently on… but something or someone was blocking the path, it seemed to be a metal object sitting on the bridge. He continued walking hoping it wasn't anything to bad since it was the only way to get across the gorge to Crevice City. It would take almost a week to travel to where the gorge leveled out into a river. He looked at the siblings following close behind him, looking around in awe as they passed every tree. The wild Pokémon were now out in the open again, sensing no danger which was good.

"Come on you guys" Harley heard the yell of a familiar voice, "I want to go home and relax since I just barely got home"

"I know that voice" Destiny said looking down at Harley as his face lit up, "Harley… earth to Harley. Snap out of it before you trip"

"Sorry" Harley smiled, "Memories… I guess we should go give her a hug"

"Give who a hug?" Alex asked looking at her brother as he held the same question in his head.

Harley put the egg in his pack, "My big sister" Harley yelled then took off.

"Hey, wait up"

Harley was a blur as he ran through the remaining twists of the trail. Running through trees even, to cut down on time… he was just that excited. He hadn't seen his sister in four years and three months as she was getting mission after mission and very few breaks. He burst through the trees at a run and saw her standing next to the jeep.

"Harley" She held wide eyes as she saw how much her little brother had changed in four years. He skidded to a halt and smiled with a cheer as he hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground, "Okay… it's good to see you too Harley"

He gently put her down on her feet and smiled. She had changed as much as he had over the years. Her equally red hair was tied up in a tail and lopped through the hole in the back of her purple cap. He smiled as he looked up and down his older sister, purple and black jacket, black shorts, black boots, and the device hanging on her hip. She was somewhat flat chested for she was always active, her eyes were green, and she wasn't as hot headed as Harley was.

"It's been so long Rachel" Harley said before he felt Destiny slap the back of his head, "Oh, you should remember Destiny"

"You're a Kirlia now" Rachel smiled looking at her.

"Harley, wait up" Alex came through the trees to see him standing next to Rachel, "Wow, wait… I thought you said big sister"

"I'm Rachel… his older sister but he is bigger than me"

"I'm Alex" She used the shortened version of her name, "It is short for Alexandria"

"I'm her little brother Jacob" He said, growing an immediate crush on Rachel.

"It's nice to meet both of you" Rachel smiled looking at Harley, "Mom sent me here to pick you up so you wouldn't have to walk for so long"

"Then I'll have to thank her"

"Come on you two, hop in and hold on tight" Rachel smiled, "We're going for a ride"

Harley sat up front while the others sat in the back. His pack held tight to his chest to keep the egg safe. Rachel turned the key and the jeep roared to life. Before they even knew what was going on, they took off and were literally on a rollercoaster ride. Harley knew what to expect when you put Rachel on a dirt road in any kind of vehicle. It was either have fun while she drifted through turns, or shut up and pray you don't die of a heart attack. Harley usually went for the first one since he knew he wouldn't die.

**XXX**

"So how long will you be here Harley?" His mother asked looking into his eyes.

"I'm thinking about doing some training for the next two days then I'll take on Grandpa" Harley smiled as he said those words, "He'll be surprised to see me there"

"I bet he will be" She looked at him, "Me, Ivory, Rachel will be there to watch your battle"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Let's see" Rachel walked in looking at a small pocket book, "Harley, I have a few friends how you still owe some payback… do you want to start your training there?"

"Sure" Harley smiled before getting to his feet, "I'm going to join Destiny in Dream Land. I'll see everyone in the morning"

Harley climbed the stairs with ease and walked into his room with a smile, seeing Destiny with her head on the pillow, her snoring was soft and soundless. He pulled off his clothes, leaving only his own boxers and lay down beside her… quickly falling asleep as she unconsciously sense his warmth and moved into the curl of his body. He felt at peace with the world until he heard something move in his room. His eyes snapped open and he sat up looking around as he was now hearing… an egg shell cracking. His eyes went wide as he noticed that his Pokémon egg was no longer an egg… it was now a cute, and fuzzy little Zorua. He got up and left the bed without waking Destiny and walked up to it with a smile as it looked at Harley with shinning, blue eyes.

"Well hi there" Harley smiled, picking the little black and red furry fox into his arms, "I didn't expect you to hatch so soon"

The fox just looked up at him with curious eyes, making him smile. His excitement transferred into Destiny who woke up and saw him holding the little fox. He smiled as he sat down next to the stunned Kirlia as she got closer. The Zorua was now looking at her with a curious frown.

"I'm Destiny" She smiled, slowly reaching out to pet the fellow Pokémon. The Zorua smiled and pressed her head against Destiny's hand, "You're so cute"

"I think it's a she" Harley smiled as he watched the fox look around, "We'll sleep for now then tomorrow I'm going to name you"

"Yeah" Destiny said as she looked at him, "Night Harley"

"Good night Destiny" Harley said looking down at the fox in his arms, "Where will we put you tonight?"

She nuzzled his chest and he smiled. He lay on his back and felt her curl into a ball on his chest, Destiny moving to put her head on his shoulder. He smiled as it was now peaceful, sleep slowly creeped over him again. He was dreaming and nothing was there to wake him this time.

**XXX**

Harley watched as the Zorua sucked on the nipple of the baby bottle, for all she was worth. It was filled with Berry juice, which Harley was sure the little female loved it. He thought of how sneaky and prone to pranking people she would be when she grew bigger, especially if she turned to a Zoroark with his aid. He pulled up his Pokedex and centered it on her as he still thought of a name for her. The screen popped out as the invisible beam of light scanned her.

Zorua: The Tricky Fox Pokémon

It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child.

Height: 2' 4" Weight: 27.2 lbs. Abilities: Illusion

Harley found he had the perfect name, "I finally got a name for you"

Ivory looked at her brother as he pet the fox that she was feeding her lap, "What did you come up with?"

"I'm going to name her Trixy" Harley smiled, "When she grows up a bit, she'll be able to use her Illusion Ability and she'll be able to appear human"

"You're a natural with names Harley" Rachel said as she appeared.

"I gave Destiny her name… I knew I would start my journey with her. She was my Destiny" Harley smiled as he watched Trixy finish the bottle of liquid. Ivory lifted her and handed her over to Harley, "Why does it feel like I'm going to be taking care of a baby for a while?"

"You happen to be taking care of a Zorua that hatched from it's egg last night"

"Yay" Harley said sarcastically as he picked up and held her face to face with him, "You'll grow out of this quick right?"

The Zorua turned and jumped from Harley's arms and started walking away with the smile of a successful prankster. _The little shit is living up to her name already_, Harley thought as he pulled the empty Pokeball.

"Pokeball, go" Harley said before throwing the ball. It hit the wall as Trixy dodged it. He picked it up and chased after her, "Oh Trixy… come her girl"

They raced passed his mom who shook her head and laughed. He smiled and hit the wall again as Trixy started running up the stairs. He couldn't help it as he pulled the Pokeball up and enlarghed it, still holding the empty one as well.

"Go Luvana" He smiled, "Help me catch her"

Luvana vine whipped out at Trixy, trying to wrap around her. The fox jumped away before the vines closed. Harley and Luvana chased after her with grins as she was avoiding them well. Finally she ran into Harley's room only for him to run in and shut the door behind him and Luvana. Harley's eyes went wide as he discovered a strange sight. Destiny's inner thighs were wet as hell, and there was a wet spot on his bed. Destiny's head was buried in the pillow.

"Don't move" Harley said as Trixy came out from under the bed, "Destiny"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" She said as she turned her body away from him.

"Why does it smell like a female in heat?" Luvana said suddenly.

"Love" Harley said, "I was trying to keep this from getting much more awkward"

"I should know when I'm caught" Destiny said with a frown as she let her blushing face be seen.

Harley's arm suddenly lashed out, the Pokeball bouncing off Trixy's forehead. He returned Luvana as he sat down next to Destiny.

"I'm sorry Harley" She said, leaning against him.

"Hey, don't worry about it Destiny" Harley smiled, rubbing her shoulders and back, "Next time just go to the bathroom or close and lock the door"

"Okay" She said as she looked at her mess… it was embarrassing to see that she had made such a mess, "Um… can I get something to clean myself up with?"

Harley smiled as he walked into his bathroom which was only steps away and the only door in his room. He came back with a towel with a smile, "Here you go"

"Thank you" She said with a smile looking around with a smile, "So why aren't you bothered by this?"

"I've been through some stuff… and you're my best friend… I'm never going to turn my back on you for something natural" He smiled looking into her eyes… she was his best friend… he also thought they could be more if she was human… but he didn't like humans as much as he liked Pokémon, "I'm always there for you… okay?"

"Okay" She smiled as she hugged him.

"Well, let's go find something to do" He smiled picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. She moved and he could feel her still wet skin against his skin, hair, and clothes. He didn't care… it could be worse after all and it wasn't like the liquid that had made her skin wet was dangerous to anybody.

"What if I get you all sticky?" She asked then saw him smile.

"That's what showers are for"

He said as he picked up Trixy's ball before attaching it to his side as he walked out the room. Alex and Jacob blocked his path though as they came out the guest bedroom still dead looking.

"It took you two a while to wake up" Harley smiled.

"I don't like the world when it's so early" Alex said, "I'm going back to bed"

Harley grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "It is 9:30 in the morning and we're going to do something today"

"AH, fine" Alex said walking in front of him with Jacob in front of her. She looked back at Harley and saw that he was smiling and wide awake already, "So why are you so happy?"

"Oh… the egg hatched last night" Harley smiled looking at his friends… it hatched into a Zor..ru…. ah crap" Harley said as he stopped suddenly with a frown, "That's why the Zoroark attacked me… I had one of their eggs"

"Harley… Professor Levi wants you to go over to see her" He heard someone call up to him as he came out of his daze.

"Okay" He yelled back.

**XXX**

_Oh man… why is it so hot in here?_ Harley thought to himself as he stepped into Professor Levi's lab. He figured there would be some benefit out of visiting her. He could have a battle with some of the Pokémon him and Destiny grew up around. He heard the yell and followed it to find Levi in the part of her lab/house that she made for medical purposes. Alex and Jacob followed close behind him… Alex removing her button up.

"Yes, Harley's here" Levi slowly walked away from a Tepig, "All these fire types have to much heat built up"

"What happened to the air conditioner?"

"It's broke again" She said, "And only you can move around enough to fix it"

"All because I done it five times already" Harley said looking up at the vents… it looked like smoke had stained the metal, "What happened?"

"I don' know… I got them all settled and went to turn it on but the vent started pouring smoke" She smiled looking at him with a smile, "Can you please fix it Harley?"

"Okay" Harley said with a smile, "Go get a new motor and pump while I take the parts out"

Harley took Destiny from his shoulders and started taking off his shirts, "Destiny… will you please go shut the water off while I go get the tools and the ladder? Alex, Jacob, take care of the Pokémon"

"Okay" Harley went outside.

He walked to the shed with a smile. A fire type ran up behind him with a whiney, "Hey there Ponyta, it's been a while since I seen you"

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" She nuzzled into his chest.

"I have to fix the air conditioner" Harley smiled, running his hands through her fiery mane. The flames licking at his skin but not burning him, "Want me to play with you after I'm done?"

"Yay" She smiled, bucking around as she cheered.

""Alright" He smiled as he grabbed the Pokeballs from his hip and enlarged them before tossing them in the air, "Alright guys… try to have some fun… Luvana, keep Trixy out of trouble"

**XXX**

Harley crawled down from the ladder as he heard the sound of panic. He turned and Trixy jumped right up into his chest. He held her with a smile as she curled into a ball in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked then heard the yell.

"Harley!" Luvana came running through the trees.

"Luvana" He said then saw the horde of Beedrill behind her, "Why are they so pissed off?"

They started chasing after him as Luvana went up the ladder and into the crawl space into the private room made for the air conditioner. Harley had just gotten done with putting the thing back together with its new parts. He ran around the grassy lawn. _I'm not wearing a shirt which will only make it easier for them to stab my ass_. He dodged three of the Beedrill that swooped down to try and at least tag him. He was getting tired already… they were very persistent little buggers.

"Go Scizzor" Someone yelled as the red Pokémon appeared behind him.

Harley stopped to look around and find that Levi had been the one to call out Scizzor. She smiled and looked at him as he started walking to her while Beedrill were swarming back into the woods.

"Are they gone?" Luvana asked as her head poked out the crawl space.

"Yeah are you okay?" Harley asked with a smile.

"We're fine" Luvana said as Trixy jumped from his arms and ran inside. Luvana was soon to follow.

"I'm going to go turn on the air conditioner" Levi smiled as she walked inside.

"Can we play now Harley?" Ponyta came running up to him.

"Sure" Harley said as she took a stance to start running, "Oh you want to go there already"

"Yep"

Harley suddenly took off running as fast as he could, knowing she would catch him easily.

**XXX**

"Where's Harley going?" Alex asked as she watched him run away, being chased by a Ponyta.

"He's going to play with an old friend… he hasn't seen her in a while because she was helping one of my friends out for me" Levi smiled. She remembered when he first started coming over and helping her out around the lab and the house.

**XXX**

"You'll never catch me Ponyta" Harley said running with the flaming mane within his site. Ponyta's flames increased as she used Agility, "Hey, that's cheating"

She took him to the ground… her small horse frame laying upon his human body. He smiled as she nipped at him, "I wasn't cheating… I was catching you"

"How come you haven't evolved yet?"

Harley asked as he relaxed and let his head fall to the ground.

"I don't know… there's something missing around here" She said as she rolled off him and on to her side, "I don't have a reason to evolve"

"I'm sorry" Harley said as he started petting her body. She sighed peacefully as he used gentle hands. She realized what was stopping her from evolving… she was missing Harley, "What's wrong Ponyta?"

"Nothing" She smiled as she rubbed her head against him with a smile, "You're just really good at rubbing on someone"

"I know" He smiled, looking into her eyes, "I can't help it when there's such soft fur around"

He was good at petting period… she knew he could calm the most enraged Pokémon with just a single pet. Right now she was lucky enough to feel his hands at work on her body… and it felt better than anything in the world. Her pleasured sighs were proof of that fact.

"I love it when you pet me" She said looking at him… She was going to try it but she couldn't figure out how, "Harley can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Harley smiled looking at her, "Anything"

"How would you tell someone you like them?"

"Well" Harley smiled as he never really liked most humans. Other than his family, excluding his father, he hated humans and felt the world was better off if it was just Pokémon, "I can't really say I have personal experience with it"

"Oh" She said as her expiration told him as she was said, now worse then he'd ever seen.

"But here's what I'd do" He said as the realization hit him. He took a hoof in his hand, "I'd take their hand and move as close to them as I could" He said as he let go of her hooves and slid his body between her legs as he whispered, "Then I'd whisper… Hold me tighter… Don't let me go… because you my love are like a blooming rose"

She was frozen… she didn't know how to react… how to speak as his words were on loop in her mind. He gently stroked her cheek with a smile as this was the reaction he wanted.

"Then I'd kiss them" Harley said before pressing his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened in surprise… but she relaxed and kissed back. _What am I doing? He's a human_, she thought as Harley started licking her soft lips, begging for permission to enter, _but it feels so good_. She opened her mouth, allowing Harley to explore her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as Harley's hand started stroking through her flaring mane. Harley felt no regret for what he was doing… it was nothing like he'd ever felt before.

"Harley" Ponyta said as he pulled away to breathe.

**XXX**

Destinby looked at Trixy as she transformed into Professor Levi. It was funny watching her mimic every move made by the young ticky fox. Levi was also having fun as she had never really seen a Zorua or a Zoroark. She had seen the ones in the wild but they were aggressive and always tried to attack her. Luvana talked with Pikachu and Oshawott as they were sitting lazily on the couch. Jacob and Alex were doing a few chores for Levi as she was busy keeping the overheated Fire Types alive and healthy.

"You're learning fast Trixy" Destiny smiled as the small fox returned to normal.

"Yeah… I even have speech down already" She gave a trade mark mischievous grin, "Where's Harley… I want to show him what I can do?"

"He's out playing with a Ponyta he's known almost as long as he's known me" Destiny smiled, "He'll be back in a bit, then you can show him"

"Okay"

**XXX**

Harley smiled as he humped into Ponyta… her moans and whinnies driving him on. She looked back and watched his naked body move… his muscles rippling with every push and pull as he caused her prodigious amounts of pleasure. She could feel his girth sliding against her walls as her juices dripped off his testicales and dribbled down both legs. Harley gently stroked her rump as he moved within her… giving her an arousing smack every now and then. It was driving her crazy as she let another moan escape her lungs. Harley gave another smack to her right cheek, thrusting harder at the sound of her gasp. Her body arched as she screamed, juices covering Harley from hips to knees. Harley continued thrusting into her as she shook and jerked with the orgasmic waves that traveled through her body. ?She was still standing as her juices became a trickles.

"Harley" She said as the idea went through her head, making her smile widely, "Can we try the other hole?"

"I… I guess" Harley said as he slowly pulled out of her and positioned himself at her tailhole, "Are you ready?"

"Oh Arceus, yes" She said as she felt the head of his prick against her other entrance.

Harley slowly slid into her ass with little trouble. She moaned and pushed back against him. It was a new feeling for Harley… something he never thought he'd be doing. It was different but it still caused pleasure. He started moving… her juices providing sufficient lubrication. He smiled as Ponyta pushed back harder… setting a rhythm for them to follow. The new sensations were causing her second orgasm to rise faster than the last. She wasn't the only one… Harley was fighting his release as he felt the flood gates upstream open.

"Ponyta" He said as he pushed faster into her, rectal walls squeezing him until he could no longer control it, "I'm… almost there"

"Do it Harley… I want to feel it" She moaned to him with a lustful tone.

Harley obeyed as his thrusts became erratic, his body taking over. She could feel something welling up inside her. It was bursting forth like her on coming orgasm. Harley suddenly hilted in her… his seed painting her walls in long, thick spurts. She could feel it splashing within her… the feeling was so strange and erotic that it set her into a series of moans, gasps, quakes and shivers as she came hard. She sprayed Harley's legs again with her love juices. Harley collapsed to the ground in shock as Ponyta started glowing… She grew bigger as her flames became more wild and a horn grew on her forehead.

"Rapidash" Harley said as the white light disappeared and the tall horse stood before him.

"Harley" She smiled as she turned to him… She was even more beautiful, "You're the reason I've been looking for… I don't want to be stuck here anymore… I want to travel with you"

Harley was still in shock but was soon revived as her head lowered to him and nuzzled into his chest… the horn sliding against his shoulder where it would not hurt him, "Yes!"

**Well there you go… I finally got to the smut in the story… I know most people thought it would be Destiny first but she's still a Kirlia and I won't do that to her… she's a part of my favorite evolution chain. Anyway more to come hope you enjoyed.**

**Later,**

**ArchAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been awhile since I've updated this story since I've been so busy with my requests and all… Anyway I hope you enjoy the next installment of Trainer's Dream.**

Chapter 6

Harley looked around with a smile. He was in the middle of a trainer hot-spot… and every single one of them were eyeing him as he walked around with Destiny on his shoulders. Alex and Jacob had already found a battle of their own and were somewhere hidden in the crowd of trainers.

"I guess we'll have to go with plan-B" Harley said, looking around. He pulled the T-phone from his pocket and dialed the number for his house. He was lucky to hear Rachel's voice when she answered the phone, "Rachel… call your friends… tell them the one closest to a boy wearing black and red with a Kirlia on his shoulders, has no choice but to battle him"

"Okay… I'll get right on it"

He hung up the phone and waited for a few seconds… walking forward with Kirlia holding onto my hair to keep herself on my shoulder. As he passed this one girl wearing a full pink skirt and spaghetti strap combo with a pink rose trapped in her long black bangs. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello" she answered the phone and smiled, "Oh hey Rachel… what's up?"

"Get ready Destiny" He whispered to her… he could feel her nod as she acknowledged him.

"Okay… I happen to be standing right next to him" She said as she looked out the corner of her eye at Harley with an evil grin. He was at this hot spot because most of Rachel's friends were here at the moment since they were all Trainer's… older than him and already been through the Elite Four… losing but still… to be that far… it would be an excellent work out, "Bye Besty"

She hung up the phone and turned to him… the evil grin still held as she watched his eyes light up. She didn't know it was Harley though, she hadn't seen him since his sister started working as a Ranger so she didn't know how much he had changed. She reached behind her and pulled a PokéBall from her belt and enlarged it.

"I challenge you to a battle" She said stepping away from him as the crowd provided room for the battle, "Go Roserade"

"Let's let the Newbie do this one" He smiled looking over his shoulder at Destiny. He pulled the newly filled PokéBall from his belt and enlarged it, "Go Rapidash"

"Yay… a battle" She said with a cheer as she looked around, "Look at all these people"

"It's okay… just stay calm and focus on the battle… okay Rapidash?" He said as she moved from one random face to another.

Destiny started talking this time, "Harley, she knows three moves… Agility, Tackle, and Flame Charge"

"Okay" He smiled as he saw the Roserade give a small hint of fear… she could understand Destiny, "Well… I guess we'll start with this… Rapidash, use Tackle"

"Okay" She said as she started running forward. It was strange seeing her battle… He didn't even know that Rapidash had any attacks… Agility was all he'd ever seen her use.

"Roserade…. Dodge and use Energy Ball" The Roserade jumped away and turned, holding its bouquet hands together as the ball of energy formed and shot out.

"Rapidash, get away from it" Harley yelled as the Energy Ball got closer with a speed of its own. Rapidash Barely dodged it… the attack harmlessly hitting the ground, "Now… Agility and follow up with Flame Charge"

Roserade took the devastating attack and rolled across the ground, stopping and lying faint at the girl's feet, "Are you okay Roserade?" The eyes opened as she nodded, "You deserve a good rest"

"Is she okay?" Harley asked with general concern.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, but we aren't done yet" She returned Roserade to her ball and pulled out another one, "Go Madicham"

"Return Rapidash" Harley held out the PokéBall, "You're up Girlfriend"

Destiny jumped from his shoulders and landed, twirling on nimble legs. She was ready for a fight… as ready as ever. She smiled, watching Medicham move in front of her, "Let's start things off Destiny. Psyshock"

"Damn" She said as the air was distorted before the energy slammed into the Medicham. Medicham fell to one knee but got back up and charged forward, "Use Low Kick Medicahm"

"Dodge it Des" Harley smiled, "And counter with Magical Leaf"

It was an effective hit… knocking Medicham out. The girl was stunned as she looked at Harley. _Wait… did he just say Des… as in the Kirlia's name is Destiny?_

"Has it hit yet?" Harley asked as she returned Medicham.

"You're Rachel's little brother Harley" She said, "You sure have grown up"

"Yeah" Harley smiled looking at Destiny as he picked her up and set her on his shoulders, "Well, later"

"Bye" She said with a blank gaze. _That's it… a battle then he walks away_, she thought with a smile, _how rude_, "Jackass"

Harley walked to where he had left Jacob to see Pikachu knock out a Maril with a Thunderbolt.

"Good job Jacob" Harley clapped his back.

"Thanks Harley" He smiled as Pikachu jumped into his arms,. He smiled and started petting the electric mouse, "I hope we can get strong enough to beat you in a rematch"

"There's no getting stronger" Harley smiled, "You just have to start believing you can beat everyone"

"He's right you know" Alex smiled as she appeared next to him.

"How'd your battle go Alex?"

"I lost" She frowned, "Poor Oshawott is really tired"

"Let's go get something to eat and let our Pokémon rest" Harley smiled as he started walking down the street filled with trainers, "My treat"

"If you insist" Jacob walked beside him, still holding Pikachu, "What about food for the Pokémon?"

"Pokemon get to eat free where I'm taking you us" Harley smiled.

Destiny looked over her shoulder and started talking to Pikachu, "You're going to love where he's taking us"

"I can't wait" Pikachu smiled.

_Damn_, Harley thought as he heard Pikachu speak, _it seems to get worse now that I started my journey_. Destiny was the first Pokémon he was ever able to understand, then Luvana, come to think of it… he hadn't been able to understand Rapidash before the last time he was at Professor Levi's, but now it was every Pokémon he laid eyes on. He laughed silently, _I'll just go talk with Professor Levi_. Destiny laughed inside his head.

"Make sure you take me and keep me on your shoulder" She said through telepathy, "She might jump you if you're on your own"

"Says the Kirlia who was caught masturbating on my bed" Harley thought, knowing he'd get a deep blush from her.

"I had needs" She said.

"I'm just playing with you" Harley chuckled, "I told you, it's okay, just lock the door next time"

"I know" she hugged his head, "I love you Harley"

"I love you too Destiny" He smiled.

They continued walking through the street. A building standing above all the apartment complexes caught his eyes. It was the restaurant he had been talking about. It was a three story building… it had to be three stories because so many trainers were there eating and getting their Pokémon something to eat. Harley was known to do so on several occasions. They walked in and he smiled seeing all the trainers and Pokémon sharing tables. The door woman smiled and stepped in front of them.

"How many sir?"

"Table for nine please ma'am" Harley said looking into her pretty emerald green eyes.

"Right this way please" She smiled as she started walking away. Harley followed her while Jacob and Alex followed him, "You're Harley Sharp right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Finally, I get to meet you" She smiled as she started laying menus down on a table, "My boss talks about you so much… well, she's not my boss, she's my mother"

"So you're Peggy's daughter" Harley smiled as he pulled out his PokéBalls, "I've heard a lot about you as well"

"Oh… A Rapidash" She said as he let them out one by one, Rapidash, Trixy, and Luvana, "I've only been able to see pictures"

"Professor has small herd at her lab if you want to go see them Meg"

"She smiled now knowing that he knew her name. She pulled a notepad and pen from her back pocket, "What kind of drink can I start you guys off with?"

"Water" Harley said, "For everyone… we've been battling and in the sun. We need to regain the water we lost sweating"

"My mom was right" Meg smiled, "We would get along great"

"To bad I'm on an adventure" Harley smiled, "I'm leaving after I beat my Grandpa"

"Who's your Grandpa?"

"The Gym Leader"

**XXX**

Harley sat on his bed looking around. He was tired, and so were his Pokémon. They got into three more battles after leaving the restaurant, and two more on the way home. He was exhausted and needed sleep… but he couldn't sleep, he hadn't even ate dinner yet.

"Hey Harley?" Destiny walked in with a smile, "Can you help me into the shower… I feel all icky and dirty"

"Sure" Harley got to his feet and walked into the bathroom. He put a fresh towel on the sink for her, half of it hanging over the side so she didn't have to reach for it to get it. He started the water in the walk in shower and put the soap and such down where she could reach it, "Okay… it's ready"

"Wow, you're quick" Destiny smiled. She walked past him, giving him a quick hug to his leg, "Thank you"

"No prob" Harley walked back into his blank room. There was a few posters of his favorite bands on the walls, and electric guitar and an amplifier in one corner, his PC in another corner, and his bed with black sheets and blankets with red pillows, was right under the window, "Guess I'll play guitar"

He plugged the cord into the guitar and turned on the amp before turning up the volume. He wanted peaceful with no voice since Destiny happened to be right next door in the shower. He started picking at the strings as his left hand started moving from one chord to the next… mainly G, C, and D. He was big on music, lots of music. He mainly listened to Alternative Rock, and most Heavy Metal. His posters were Metallica, Megadeath, Three Days Grace, Skillet, Iron Maiden, and Quietdrive. He loved the music they made and had a bunch of their songs on his MP3 player. He also had a big liking for a Rapcore band called Hollywood Undead.

"Sometimes all I need is my Pokémon and my music" He said softly as he lowered his guitar to the stand and turned off the amp, "I don't want dinner, I need some sleep"

He lay down and pulled the bill of his cap down over his eyes. It took very few minutes before he fell asleep. He only woke up once, and it was only to wrap his arms around Destiny as she laid down and put her back against his chest. He was so deep in slumber that he bordered on comatose, he wasn't even dreaming because of how far in he was.

**XXX**

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" His mom asked as he was walking towards the door with Destiny on his shoulders, "You didn't eat last night, and now you're leaving without breakfast"

"I'm not hungry for some reason" Harley smiled as he opened the door, "I'm going to see Professor Levi… I've got something important to ask her"

"Okay sweetie" She said with a smile, "I'll save you some hot cakes if you come home hungry"

"Thanks Mom" Harley smiled

He walked out the door and started walking on the street that would lead him out of town. It was the quickest way to Professor Levi's lab/home, simply because it was a straight shot to her house.

"Hey Harley?" Destiny said, looking down at him.

"What's up Destiny?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't… when I was looking through Rapidash's mind yesterday" She suddenly paused and I could feel her body heating up, "I don't know if it was a dream or a memory but… I could see you mating with her"

Harley's cheeks and neck turned as red as his shirt. He tried to speak but his heart was in his throat and his tongue was tied in a strong knot. _Shit… did you have to dig that deep_? He prayed Destiny wasn't reading his mind.

"It's okay if you don't answer" She said as she calmed herself down, "I just wanted to tell you"

"Okay" He said, just a hint of nervous heat in his tone.

**XXX**

Alex looked at Rachel, who was teasing Jacob, who was blushing like mad. Mizz Sharp would have stopped it, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"You have a crush on a girl you know nothing about, and I'm twice your age" Rachel teased, taking Jacob's hand and putting it over her heart. He could feel her little breast fit perfectly in his hand, "I'm so touched"

"I'm sorry Rachel" Jacob whined, a tear in his eye and slight pressure in the fly of his pants, "I really am"

"Why?" She hugged him tightly, "I think it's so cute"

"Okay" Mizz Sharp smiled, "Stop teasing the poor boy before he has a heart attack" Ivory walked through the front door and hung a training leash on the door, "Did you have fun walking Poochyena?"

"Yes Mommy" Ivory smiled, "Has Harley woke up yet?"

"He left just after you did" Rachel said looking down at her, "Don't worry baby sis, he'll be back in a little bit"

"I don't want him to be gone to long" Ivory said with a sigh, "I wanted to ask him something"

"He's just at Professor Levi's to ask her something serious, okay?"

"Okay"

**XXX**

"I don't believe you Harley" Levi said as she looked into his eyes, "Not everybody can understand Pokémon, maybe their own but not every Pokémon"

"Get the translator and a random Pokémon" Harley challenged.

"Alright… if you want to go there, let's go there" She said as she turned and walked off. It didn't take to long before she returned with the translator and a Pokéball. She called out Scizor and put the translator in her ear, "Alright… carry on a normal conversation with him"

"Okay" Harley smiled.

"Sorry Harley… I don't think we have enough in common to find much to walk about" Scizor said looking at Harley.

"That's okay Scizor" Harley smiled, "We have one thing in common that we can talk about"

"Really… what?"

""Music" Harley smiled, "I know you like Metal… why else would you sing when I was over here with my MP3 player, singing one of the songs?"

"Well… you were singing Sanitarium. I like Metallica" Scizor smiled.

"I can't believe it" Levi smiled, "You actually weren't lying to me"

"Told you" Harley looked at her, "Can you find out why for me?"

"Here… let's run you through the C.A.T. Scanner… it's designed for Pokémon but I can probably get from you shoulder's up with ease" She said with a chuckled as she started walking away again, "It'll take but a few minutes"

"Okay" Harley smiled holding his fist to Scizor who bumped it with his claw.

**XXX**

Jacob smiled and tickled Pikachu's sides again. The yellow mouse was cute as ever. Alex was sitting at the couch watching TV with Ivory and Rachel while Harley's mother was working in her home office. He smiled as he continues tickling, making her squeak her name over and over as she tried rolling away.

"That's so cute" Rachel smiled as she watched Jacob and Pikachu, "Reminds me of Harley when he was a kid, chasing Destiny through the house saying he was the tickle monster"

"I want to see Harley like that again" Mizz Sharp smiled as she walked in, "He was an angel back then"

"Well, I hope he's gotten a little more playful so he can show all the Pokémon he's gonna catch, that he means no harm… that he's a nice guy that wants to be friends with them" Ivory smiled as she looked up at her mom.

"You've learned to much from your big brother" She smiled.

Rachel smiled, she had learned from her little brother as well, and he was setting a good example for both his sisters. Harley was the one that pushed her to be a ranger. He cared so much about Pokémon that it rubbed off on her and she chased after the profession of being a ranger.

"We all learned, and we still are learning from him" Rachel smiled as she looked down to her knees, "Now if only he could get his hands on dad"

"I know dear"

**XXX**

"I might have found something" Levi said as she stood next to Harley, "Your brain seems more active than your average trainer"

"So is yours but you need a translator" Harley said looking at her with a smile.

"I'm gonna send this to a friend who might be able to find out" She said as she started walking away, "I'll keep in touch with you… in the mean time continue your adventure"

"I will" Harley started walking to the front door, "Thank you Professor Levi"

"See you around Harley"

Harley left Levi's lab to start walking around Crev ice City. Tall building, lots of sub-divisions, three bridges leading over the giant crevice to the other side of the city. The Gym was down in the crevice and the Gym Leader, his Grandpa, was a ground type trainer. Harley would have to choose the perfect strategy from what he had already seen from his Grandpa.

"How 'bout a battle or two before heading home?" Harley asked with a smile.

"Yes" Destiny smiled as she looked around. She wanted to battle the Gym already, "Make this one a good one. I want a challenge this morning"

"As you wish" Harley smiled looking around, "Who should I pick?"

"That guy looks strong" Destiny smiled, pointing to a white haired trainer dressed in all black, "I actually think I know him from somewhere"

"Hey Owen" Harley said calling to him and raising his hand, "Long time no see"

"Harley" The blue eyed trainer ran forward, "Wow, you sure have changed… and you're a Kirlia now Destiny, that's cool"

"Now I remember you" Destiny said, although Owen couldn't understand a word of it, "You used to live next door"

"Umm…" Owen rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I don't know what you just said"

"She says that she remembers you… you used to live next door" Harley smiled looking around, "She didn't remember your name it seems"

"Don't tell me you bought a translator Harley"

"Nope… it seems to be an all natural talent of mine"

"Well let's see if a certain someone remembers you two" Owen pulled out a Pokéball and enlarged it, "Come on out Flareon"

The small fire fox appeared and tackled Harley… well tried to. Harley caught her as she rubbed against his chest, "I haven't seen you since you were a little Eevee"

"Yes" She smiled looking up at him, "How've you two been?"

"We've been rough the past few days because we started an adventure but we're still good"

"That's good" Flareon jumped down to Owens side.

"So what are you guys here for?" Owen asked with a smile.

"Well I sort of asked Destiny who we should battle…" Harley trailed off and smiled, "And she picked you"

"So we are wanted for a battle Flareon" Owen looked down at the fire fox, "We've been waiting for this moment a long time"

"Then I guess it's a battle"

Harley smiled as people started forming a large circle to watch the show, "Shall we give them a show"

"You're up first Flareon" Owen smiled.

"It's your turn to start off Destiny" Harley smiled and watched as Destiny landed on her nimble legs, "You can make the first move Owen"

"Thank you" He smiled as he took a powerful;; stance, "Flareon use tackle"

"Dodge and use Psychic" Harley smiled as Destiny dance away and the Flareon skidded to a halt, only for Destiny's Psychic attack to hit her, "Follow up with…"

They were caught off by the Pokémon that flashed through. It was a Vibrava, and it grabbed Destiny as it flew by.

"Destiny!" Harley yelled chasing after the Vibrava, "Bring her back!"

"Flareon, return" Owen said as he brought out another Pokéball, "Go Hydreigon"

The Vibrava continued flying as Destiny struggled to get free… despite that she was 6 stories up. Harley was still running as fast as he could until a Hydreigon carrying Owen landed in his path.

"Get on" Owen said as Harley got close enough. He swung in and planted his ass on the Hydreigons back, "Let's go Hydreigon, follow that Vibrava"

**XXX**

Mizz Sharp was flipping through the Channels until she saw the news alert and flipped back on it. She was surprised to find what the Alert was on. She stared with wide eyes and mouth agape at the TV.

"A Kirlia named Destiny was taken by what seems to be a trained Vibrava. A young man recognized as Harley Sharp, the Crevice City Gym Leader's grandson, is chasing after the Vibrava and is now on the back of a Hydreigon with another trainer identified as Owen Lerron. We'll go to Silvia Arronson, who's live at the scene, Silvia"

"It doesn't look to pretty here. Seems Destiny belongs to Harley who's trying to get her back at the cost of his own life. She's putting up a fight of her own as you can see her struggling to break free of the Vibrava's legs"

**XXX**

Harley watched as Destiny managed to break half way out of the Vibrava's grip on her. Hydreigon flew a bit faster and got right beside Vibrava. That's when Destiny broke free and started falling.

"DESTINY!" Harley jumped after her, wrapping his arms around her as they started falling together, "I GOT YOU!"

**XXX**

"HARLEY!" His mother yelled while watching the TV.

"Harley has jumped after her, he's got her wrapped in his arms. It seems he's trying to position himself to where he'll break her fall. This could be a sad day Patricia… for all of us"

She watched as the camera staid on her falling son, who held his Pokémon away from the ground. _No… Harley, Please_. She thought as she continued watching. Suddenly the black dot was under Harley, catching him before he reached the one story mark. It was Owen and his Hydreigon.

"Thank you Arceus" She said as she leaned back and took a deep breath. She looked around and found every one dumbfounded as they watched the TV.

**XXX**

Harley looked around as he slid off the Hydreigon's back and landed on solid ground with weak knees. He looked down at the Kirlia in his arms. She had her face pressed into his chest and he could feel the tears soaking through his shirt.

"Destiny, it's okay, you're safe now" Harley said as he lifted her up and held her head under his chin, letting her cry, "You're safe"

"Harley Sharp" The woman ran up to him with a microphone and a camera man behind her, "What happened, why did you jump after your Pokémon?"

"No comment" Harley started walking away, "She just had a near death experience and you want to interview me… that's the last thing we need right now"

Harley continued walking away as Owen returned Hydreigon and caught up with him. He was silent as he walked with Harley, knowing the only thing on Harley's mind was Destiny.

**XXX**

"Come on Destiny" Harley said, looking down at her as he sat down on his bed next to her, "Please say something?"

"Something" Destiny said though it was muffled but it made him smile.

"Destiny" Harley picked her up and sat her down on his lap, "I know what happened today was scary but you have to forget about it"

"Forget about almost dying" Her voice rose to a yell, "How can you forget about almost dying"

"You almost died" Harley said, putting his arms around her as he lay down, "Sure, it'll change your life but you didn't die, so get over it"

"But… how Harley?" She said leaning back on him, lying on his body, listening to his heart beat.

"You would have lived… me on the other hand, "Harley looked down at her with a smile, "I rolled in the air so you would land on me, breaking your fall"

"Harley" Destiny rolled onto her stomach and hugged him… only to start crying again.

**XXX**

Destiny sat up and looked at Harley. He was still sound asleep and had a peaceful smile on him. She smiled as she gently left the bed and went to his bathroom, quietly closing the door before turning on the lights. _I can't hold it anymore, sorry if I wake you up Harley_, she though as she sat on the toilet and spread her legs. She could already imagine her orgasm almost making her scream out into the night.

**Well there you go peeps. Another PokeDemon Original for ya'll. I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry for taking so long to update and all that junk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La-la-la lala, la-la-la lala, hey-hey, good bye. This is the next installment of Trainer's Dream. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 7

Harley looked around at his Pokémon as they moved off to the side, except for Destiny and Trixy. Trixy stood a full 10 feet away from him while Destiny stood beside him. She was finding out what attacks Trixy knew before she let the small fox battle Harley, Trixy just stood there, grinning at Harley who was patiently waiting for the information he needed. _Hehe… Harley seems to be hands on in training his Pokémon… I wonder if he's ready for me, even if I'm inexperienced_, Trixy thought to herself as she watched him with a smile.

"_Don't check him off that easily_" Destiny's voice sounded off in Trixy's head, "_Are you able to keep up with Harley?_"

Trixy looked at Harley closer, and found that flameof determination in his eyes. He was in the mood for a work out, and that's what he'd do with her. IT would be a long, hard day.

"She only knows Growl and Tackle, Harley" Destiny smiled as she turned and started walking away, "We'll be training with Jacob and Alex"

"Thanks Destiny" Harley smiled as he started removing his hat and shirts, "Start the music Ivory"

"Sir, yes, sir" She smiled with a mock solute before she pushed play on the radio/CD Player. Disturbed started playing as Rachel and their mother came out to watch Harley doing what he did best… getting active with his Pokémon. Rachel almost gasped as she saw Harley's built body. _I don't remember him being so… so… built_, she thought as she watched the muscles ripple when he moved. He looked at Trixy with a grin as he gave the command to give him a Tackle with all she had.

"Mom?" Rachel turned her head, "Was it a good idea to put Harley through MMA training?"

"He won't hit her… he'll just toy with her a bit" She smiled, looking back at Rachel.

"You need more speed Trixy" Harley said, stepping out of the fox's path, "Use Tackle again"

The fox dashed at Harley once more only for him to spin away again. She repeated the process as Harley continued to dodge her. Harley smiled as she turned to do it again. Harley smiled as she turned to do it again. Harley tripped and fell to the ground, though as Trixy continued charging.

"This might hurt" Rachel said as she watched him roll into a push up position.

Harley pushed off the ground, Trixy charging forward and moving right over him. He fell to the ground and quickly got back to his feet as Trixy turned and went at him again. She was fast as she jumped forward and got him in the chest, taking him to the ground.

"You got me" Harley smiled as she curled into a ball on his chest, "Good job"

"You're mean Harley" Trixy said as she uncurled and laid belly to chest with him, "Making me repeat it over and over again"

"Yeah… but how much faster are you now?" Harley chuckled.

He heard the music cut off as Ivory suddenly appeared, standing over him with a bottle of water. He sat up, catching Trixy as she fell backwards into his hands.

**XXX**

In a small town called Hard Rock, just west of Crevice City a trainer was staring down his Pokémon. They needed to train for their next stop, the Alikai City Gym. He brushed the brown hair out of his face as he paced in front of each Pokémon, looking each one in the eye… except Buneary. _You're a useless Pokémon that I can't get rid of_, he often thought when he saw her.

"It's time for your Power Snacks" He smiled, pulling the baggy full of protein bar chunks. He fed one to all his Pokémon, except Buneary, "We have five days here until we're ready to take on the Alikai Gym, and we're going to use all five days for training"

Buneary sat in the grass where she already was, a small tear leaking from each eye. _He never feeds me, I always have to go find my own food, always have to find my own means of healing… it's like I'm not even here_, she thought as she was suddenly returned to her Pokéball.

"I have got to find a way to get rid of you" He said now that she couldn't hear him.

He started walking away as he looked for trainers to battle. _She's useless, in battle, out of battle… why'd I even catch her in the first place_?

**XXX**

"The gym's under attack" Harley was on his feet as his mom ran into the kitchen.

"By who?" Harley asked as he started putting his red shirt back on before grabbing his hat.

"I don't know, but the leader has a Nidorina and Vibrava"

"Let's go Destiny" Harley picked her up and started for the door.

"I'll drive" Rachel chased after her brother.

Rachel grabbed Harley's hand before he had a chance to run and started pulling him to her jeep provided by her job. He jumped in and they were off, cutting through traffic and completely ignoring Officer Jenny when they flashed by.

"Come on Rachel? Harley said, holding Destiny in his lap, "Go just a little bit faster"

The wind was wiping their hair everywhere. Rachel pushed the gas pedal all the way down to the floor and they gained speed… buildings were flashing by and cars were stopping to let them through.

"Hey, the road to the gym's right there" Harley said.

**XXX**

He walked into the gym, his teammates following behind him as they walked through. _This should draw that little punk ass out_, he though as he kept walking down the hallway, _attacking his grandfather, then his grandmother before he gets here. The plan I had yesterday didn't go so well. He went as far as to dive after his Kirlia and possibly lose his own life_. He continued walking until he found himself in the battle arena. It was big and sort of muddy like, yet it was hard enough to walk on. _This old couple must be as shitty as their Grandson_.

"Hold it right there you three" A loud, hardy voice came from behind them, "I don't take to kindly to a blind assault"

"Well then… I guess you'll just have to deal with it old man" He smiled as he turned, enlarging two Pokéballs and throwing them out, "Get him"

"Go" One girl throughout her Pokéballs and brought out and Arcanine and a Houndoom.

"Beat him up" The other sent out a Girafrig and Mightyena.

"Well that seems a little unfair, "Harley ran up to the old man's side, "Sorry I'm late Pa"

"You're actually just in time" He looked at his Grandson with a grin, "let's whip their asses"

"Destiny" She jumped from his shoulders as he pulled out two Pokéballs and enlraged them, "Go Luvana, you too Rapidash"

"That's my Grandson" Papa Sharp throughout three Pokéballs as well, "Rampardous, Marowak, Baltoy"

"So it's six on six" He looked at Harley, "Think you can beat us again punk"

"You'll never win against me… you'll never know what will always make me come out on top because you're never thinking about anyone other than yourself" Harley said as he looked over his Pokémon, "Psyshock, Razor Leaf, Flame Charge"

"Take Down, Bone Club, Rapid Spin" Papa Sharp said as Harley Pokémon were off to battle already.

Harley's phone started ringing, "Not now, I'm in the middle of something" He answered it while looking at his Pokémon, "Hello?"

"Harley, Officer Jenny and the cops are almost there" It was Rachel, "hold them just a little bit longer"

"Okay" Harley hung up.

"Nidorina, Poison Sting, Vibrava, Faint Attack"

"Dodge it Des, "Don't let him get close Love" Harley yelled while watching Rapidash line up perfectly with Girafrig, "Rapidash, Agility, follow it up with Tackle"

"Baltoy!" Papa Sharp Yelled as the Pokémon Fainted, "Return"

"I hate to do this" Harley said, pulling out another Pokéball and throwing it out after enlarging it, "I need your help Trixy"

She appeared from the streaming red beam. She looked around and started shaking. _Is it too soon to be battling with her_, Harley asked himself as Houndoom stepped in front of her.

"Come on Trixy, you can do it" Harley said, "Use Tackle"

The Houndoom smiled and took a confident pose as Trixy charged him at a fast speed. The Houndoom stood there, as if to say, 'You'll never put a scratch on me'. Harley watched as Trixy quickly closed the ground between them. _Come on Trixy, show his smug ass what for_, he thought. Trixy jumped forward and slammed into Houndoom head first on accident. Houndoom was knocked out on the floor as Trixy swayed back and forth. Harley daringly ran forward and picked her up before running back.

"Let's finish them off Harley" Papa Sharp smiled.

"With pleasure" Harley smiled while cuddling Trixy against his chest.

"Finish them" Both shouted and watched as their Pokémon released their strongest moves upon their opponents. That's when the police, led by Officer Jenny, ran into the room and arrested all three of them as they finished returning their Pokémon, "We did it"

"Harley, Papa" Rachel ran up to them before they could return their own Pokémon, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine" Harley smiled, "Trixy's gonna have a headache for a while though"

"And Baltoy needs a little rest" Papa sharp smiled, looking at Harley, "You're just as daring and caring as the man you were named after"

"Really?" Harley smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "I know I've done some crazy things to protect the ones I love"

"Yes really" He punched his Grandson in the shoulder and pulled him into a hug, "those stories I told you are true… they've been passed down from his son and his Grandson"

"I know Pa" Harley smiled, "I think our Pokémon could use some rest"

"I think you're right" He returned his team as did Harley, "Let's go to the gym's personal healing room"

"Right behind you" Harley said after placing Destiny on his shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll go along" Rachel smiled, walking with Harley as he followed Papa Sharp.

His birth name was Daniel Sharp but Harley always called him Pa and Rachel had always called him Papa. Since Harley was old enough to speak he was called Papa Sharp by the whole family. Nobody could replace Harley's Grandpa, he was the one that kept Harley out of trouble after his own son left the morning after breaking Harley's arm.

"I'm sorry for not getting here sooner with the cops" Rachel suddenly said.

"Don't worry about it Rachel" Harley smiled as he looked at her.

"Better late than never" Papa Sharp smiled.

"I guess" Rachel smiled as they walked into another door where both Harley and Rachel were wrapped in the arms of a loving old lady, "Hi Grandma"

"Hello Grandma" Harley smiled hugging back.

"Are you two okay?" She asked with a smile while walking away with Harley's Pokéball belt.

"How'd you!?" Harley was stunned.

"Come on Destiny, you too" She smiled pointing at Destiny. Destiny hoped from Harley's shoulder, "It won't take too long"

"Harley, now that we have some time, can I speak with you in private?" Papa Sharp nudged Harley before stepping back out the door. Harley sort of looked like him, except a bit taller, younger, and with red hair which came from his mother's side of the family. Papa Sharp wore a black muscle shirt and blue jeans… he wore service boots as well but not like the ones Harley wore... his were combats.

"What's up Pa?" Harley asked as he leaned against the wall.

"You wouldn't be back unless you already have your first badge… you know I can't go easy on you?"

"I ain't asking for no special treatment just because I'm your Grandson" Harley chuckled as he leaned against the wall next to the door, "I will ask you to only fight with the same amount of Pokémon I have though"

"That's the fair thing to do" Papa Sharp smiled as he patted Harley on the shoulder, "Well, I think they're done now"

Harley followed his Grandfather back into the room and saw his Grandmother lifting his utility belt and Destiny out of the machine. She handed him his belt first before handing over Destiny who went right back up on his shoulders.

He smiled as Rachel grabbed his hand, "well it's time to get home. You still have some work to do with Trixy"

**XXX**

He looked around with a smile as he saw his team was sweaty and tired.

"Good job guys… come get some water" The five of them lined up in front of the big bowl of water he had set out for them. He had kept Buneary in her Pokéball though, "We'll take the rest of the day off"

He chuckled as they all fell over on their sides in exhaustion. He decided to take this opportunity to think of a way to ditch Buneary before they left for Alikai. He didn't need a weak Pokémon on his team if they weren't going to do him any good. _All I have to do is dump her where she can't follow me_, he thought as he fingered the Pokéball that contained her, _that should work perfectly_.

**XXX**

"So… why did mom want us to come home so soon?" Harley asked as he walked through the door behind Rachel.

"You'll find out in a minute" She said as they started walking to the kitchen.

"Good, you're home" His mom smiled as he walked through the door, "I have a favor to ask you?"

Harley nodded as she sat down at the table. He followed suit, pulling Destiny off his shoulders and sitting her in his lap. His mom was soon explaining that she needed him to go to Hard Rock to pick up some things she could only find in Hard Rock. But while she was explaining she held a deep blush… but he figured it was from doing the usual house cleaning that she didn't really need to do but she done it anyway so she didn't have to do it later.

**Well as you can see I found the notebook I write my Trainer's Dream rough drafts in ^.^ I hope you liked this installment, more to come once I get back to writing ;) laters everyone ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been gone so long… when I'm able to start writing again, one situation after another starts happening and it never stops. But almost all my family's going on vacation for a week so I'll try to get as much as I can done so you have plenty to read while I'm gone ^.^ anyway… since I've had writers block for "The Good Life" Over the past few weeks I'll post and continue to work on this story. Enjoy the next installment of Trainer's Dream, hope you like it.**

Chapter 8

"Well that was a short bus ride" Harley said as he stepped off the bus followed by Rachel who held a sleeping Destiny in her arms, "So what do we have to get for mom?"

"She needs some sort of special cream made by the plants that grow around Hard Rock"

Rachel smiled, "Some man named Sean is supposed to meet us here but I can see that he's not here… or else we wouldn't be here talking to ourselves"

"FINALY!" Jacob yelled as him and Alex burst out the door, "We're free… nobody would let us out"

"Alex looked around, "So this is what Hard Rock looks like, I'm kind of amazed"

Harley took Destiny from Rachel's arms as they started walking around. Harley remembering this town from visiting with his mom when he was a young boy, one memory a little blurry… he hadn't even met Destiny yet. He couldn't remember ever seeing some of the things he saw now though. He was passing by new houses and big stores that weren't what made Hard Rock well known. Hard Rock was known for the strange plants and molds that grew in the rocky terrain of the trees surrounding the town. The fact that a forest of trees surrounded the town was most fascinating though.

"Um… Harley?" Alex said as she tapped his shoulder, "I think you forgot your belt at home"

"I know I did" He said as he pulled a Pokéball from his pocket, "Mom noticed that some of the stitches were coming loose so I let her take it so she can fix it while we're gone"

He returned the Pokéball to his pocket and began holding Destiny with both arms. He would be fine if the only Pokémon he had brought with him was Destiny. He knew thought that she would get tired fast if she had to face every single Pokémon in every single battle. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt his shoulder slam into someone else's.

"Oh, sorry about that" Harley said, looking over his shoulder with a frown, "I wasn't watching where I was going"

"It's okay" The boy smiled as he continued walking away.

"Weird… he's clutching on to that Pokéball like his life depended on it" Jacob said as he continued walking. He looked at Harley who kept looking down to look at the sleeping Destiny, "How much history is there between you and Destiny?"

"A lot" Rachel answered for him, "And he doesn't like sharing that much of it"

"Okay then" Jacob said as he rolled his eyes and continued to watch Harley.

**XXX**

The boy kept walking, clutching the ball tight. _I have to do this without getting caught_, he thought as he was soon waiting to cross the road. _Wait, I can't do this… she hasn't really done anything to me_, he continued to think as he looked around before crossing, _what am I saying… she's weak and useless… no self respecting trainer would carry a Pokémon like her around with them_. He continued on, running through town and into the forest.

**XXX**

Harley looked at the man as he was about to knock on the door. He had gotten the directions from his mom since they weren't being met at the bus stop. He smiled nervously as he looked Harley over, noticing Destiny who was awake and sitting on his shoulders as usual. He backed up slowly and started closing the door.

"Wait" Harley put his hand on the door, "are you Sean?"

"Yes" He said as he looked into Harley's eyes.

"My name's Harley, my mom sent me to get some kind of special cream"

"Oh, I'm fresh out" He smiled as he opened the door, "I was just going to pick some Pricaris flowers for it"

"Would you like me to come help you?"

"Sure" He smiled as he walked past Harley, closing the door behind him.

Harley was a little mad that Rachel, Alex, and Jacob had abandoned him for things they fund more interesting. Destiny was happy to see Hard Rock again though. She smiled as she moved forward on Harley's shoulder and suddenly dropped down to the ground and danced over to some flowers and picked two out. She danced back over to Harley and reached her arms up like a baby and smiled as he blushed and picked her up again, placing her on his shoulders. She went to work the minute she gained her balance, putting one flower in her green hair, a beautiful red flower that stood out against her bright colors. A white flower was soon placed in Harley's hair… having the same effect but in reverse. He chuckled and blushed even harder when she bent down and kissed his cheek, before taking his hat and putting it on her own head, holding the flower down in place. Sean looked back and smiled, it had been to long since he'd seen a trainer and his Pokémon so happy.

"Hey Harley" He said as he slowed down to the young man's side, "What's your mom's favorite Pokémon"

"Oh, simple… it's Arcanine"

"I see… okay, just asking" He smiled as he looked up at the sky, "I'm guessing you really love the Ralts evolution tree"

"I love all Pokémon" Harley poked Destiny's side, "My best friend and starter just happens to be a Kirlia"

"So it seems"

They continued walking through the small section of town until they were out in the forest. He smiled and walked beside the man as they started walking through rocks and flowers. He wondered what a Pricaris Flower looked like.

"Okay, we'll be getting to the spot where they grow in bouquets at a time" Sean said as he turned off into the tree with Harley looking around in confusion, "We're looking for small red, blue, and violet flowers, they'll all be on the same stem and they'll have dagger shaped petals"

"Oh, that sounds like an awesome looking flower"

"It is, and it's useful in many things. I need 24 of these flowers, root and all, so if you want to help, look for 12 and I'll go after the other half"

"Do you want some help looking for your half, I can ask Luvana to help you?"

"No, it's okay" Sean smiled as he started drifting away, "We're in the area now, so start looking, if we lose each other just go back to my house"

"Got it" Harley smiled as he started looking around for the flower Sean had described, "Do you want to help look for them Destiny?"

"Yes" She jumped from his shoulder and started looking in front of him, "I love how pretty this flower sounds, I might even pick an extra one just to keep it"

"I really should get you one of those flower collector books" He smiled as he bent down, "I found one already"

"Oh… it looks so pretty" She watched him gently grasp the stem at the very base with two fingers and give a small pull until, bringing the roots up out of the ground with it, "Its roots even look cool"

Pretty looking, scarlet roots, and the roots were small and glass like, in the sense that they broke easily. The mixture of different colors on this particular flower was almost enough to make it ugly.

**XXX**

"God damn it" Rachel said with a ragged breath as she ran down the street… the man just turning the corner she had turned, "I shouldn't have ditched Harley"

This man had been following her since the small store that she had bought something from to give to Harley so he could use it on his adventure. He had managed to corner her and ask her to lure her younger brother out so he could jump him. When she thought that Harley wasn't as innocent as he seemed, the man said something looking around. She heard the name Destiny and thought it had to do with what had happened when he dove from that Hydreigon's back. She kicked him hard in the stomach and started running as fast as she could. She ran all the way to the Pokémon Center and asked for anyone to help her. Naturally, Nurse Joy told her to dive behind the counter and smiled as she pulled a Pokéball hidden in her smock as the man ran in… other trainer's got to their feet, producing Pokéballs of their own.

**XXX**

Alex and Jacob were looking through the store with a smile each, their eyes growing wide. There were thousands of locally made items for trainers of all categories to use in battle and out. They had enough to only buy one item each though… having left the rest of their money at Harley's home. Harley had more money but that was for his mom's special cream.

"Hey sis" Jacob said with somewhat of a nervous tone, "You see that one man looking at us?"

"Yeah, so what?" She smiled, "This happens to be the first time we've ever been here. Maybe he's just never seen kids dressed like we are… or the fact that we look more like twins"

Just then, Rachel burst through the door and ran up to them. Her chest heaving hard as she panted from her excursions. She looked at them as they looked back with confused eyes. She had just ran from the Pokémon Center all the way to this small trainer shop.

"We need to get Harley and get out of here" She said as she looked around, "Someone was chasing me, telling me I was gonna help him jump Harley"

Jacob looked at Alex with a frown, "Think I'm paranoid still"

"Yes and No" She said as she enlarged her only Pokéball, "Go Oshawott"

"Right behind you sis" He pulled out his own and did the same. Once the cute Pikachu was aware of the situation they paid for their things and left, "If I remember right, Harley was headed to the south side of town"

**XXX**

He looked around as he opened the Pokéball, letting the Buneary out into the small clearing he had found. He put on a fake smile as she looked up at him. He pulled up the baggy full of Protein Bars. He pulled one out and gave it to her.

"Eat up Buneary" He tried to sound happy, "We're gonna train, just you and me. We're gonna work on your senses… when you're done eating I'm going to hide and I want you to find me by any means"

She felt a sudden rush of hope as she started eating the bar. She was going to prove that she could do what he wanted her to do. She wolfed down the protein bar then got to her feet and looked up at him.

"Okay Buneary, cover your ears and eyes and I'll go hide"

She done as she was told, she was fixing to stop because he hadn't told her when to stop. She didn't get the chance as a white flash exploded in the back of her head. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I did it" He said as he took his thumb off the release button. He pocketed the ball and started running away from the spot where he had just abandoned her.

**XXX**

Harley leaned against the wall outside the man's house. He was inside making the cream but some of the things he done to make the cream high quality couldn't be shown to anyone so he asked Harley to wait outside. He heard his name as Rachel, Alex, and Jacob ran up to him. He smiled and pushed off the wall as they stopped.

"Harley… they're here and I think they're after Destiny" Rachel said, remembering his explanation of the group chasing after him.

"One man was following us, one was following her" Jacob said as he bent and picked up Pikachu.

"I can't leave without mom's cream" He said then had an idea, "Destiny… do you think you can stay in a Pokéball long enough to get out of here?"

"If it means getting away from them… sure" She said as she jumped to the ground, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, there should be a bus arriving in 45 minutes" He said as he returned Destiny for the first time ever, "I'll catch the next bus"

"Okay" Rachel said as Harley pulled out his Pokéballs and handed them to her, "Why are you giving me your whole team?"

"Luvana and Rapidash will be very useful in aiding to drive them off"

Rachel, Alex, and Jacob started back into town to the bus stop. He smiled to himself as he started leaning against the door again. _What are they trying to do… after the last attempt you'd figure they'd stop because I'll do anything so they get away empty handed_, he thought to himself as he waited

**XXX**

Harley walked away with a thanks to Sean who had just given him his mom's special cream. He had it safely lodged in the lower leg pocket of his black cargo jeans. He walked down the road… one side lined with houses, the other side breaking here and there to lead off into the forest. He heard something though… almost like a cry or a whine. His curiosity got the better of him as he soon found himself walking into the trees, feeling his service boots bend to the rocks of the forest floor. He began looking into the bushes and in other brush. He looked around in the trees, he was walking for an hour in what seemed to be a circle. _I have an hour and a half left_, he thought as he started walking to the road to try the other side of the street. The whine came again but from behind him. He started searching with renewed effort. There, sitting and leaning against one of the trees on a flat rock with her face buried in her paws and ears… was a little Buneary. She was crying harder then Harley had ever seen even his own baby sister cry. He reached into his pocket and revealed his Pokédex with a frown as he brought it up to scan her. The only problem that occurred was her hearing the screen protector click as the lock released, allowing it to swing up.

"Who's there… show yourself" She looked in his direction… not sounding very intimidating as she still sounded sad.

"Don't worry" He said as he closed and pocketed his Pokédex once more, "I just heard someone crying and thought you were in trouble"

_This is like the cutest Pokémon I've seen in a while_, he thought as he stepped into her view, _She's up there with all my Pokémon_. HE put his hands level with his shoulders.

"I wasn't crying" She turned away from him, "Now leave me alone"

"That's a lie… I saw you crying. The fur around your eyes is still wet" He took a step forward, putting his hands down at his side, "I'm Harley… do you have a name?"

"Winery" She said, still facing away from him, "My name's Winery"

"That's a beautiful name" He said as he sat down next to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Winery" She looked at him and saw that he held a happy, loving smile as he looked down at her, "So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing… I just felt like crying" She said looking down at the ground, "Is there something wrong with crying… How are you able to understand what I'm saying?"

"Let's just call it a talent" He said as he reached out to pet her, trying to comfort her. She leaned away from his hand, "I answered your question with the truth… try doing the same for mine"

She sighed and started explaining to him everything that had been going on capture to release. He almost let his anger slip as he listened to her. She didn't need to see him angry… not when she was already so sad, he wanted to pick her up and hug her for all she was worth. When she started crying again… that's what he did. He picked her up and held her the way he usually held Destiny when she was sad and crying. Winery didn't struggle, she was thankful for the gesture as she nuzzled into his chest, smearing her tears across his shirt.

"May I ask you something Winery?" He started rubbing her back, "It might make you feel a little bit better"

"What?" She looked at him with a smile.

"Can you join my team… you don't have to battle, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just want someone cool and strong as you are"

"I don't know" She said, looking away, "I'm not very strong and I can't really do anything"

"If you want to be strong then we can train. If you just want to hang around so you don't have to be alone then you can still come with me. I'll happily take you in as part of the family" He smiled as he got to his feet with her in his arms, "Here, just travel with me to my house and meet everyone… if you think it's a bad idea by morning you can go where ever you want to, I won't stop you if that's what you want"

"I guess I can do that" She said as she looked up at him again as he started walking, "You're really nice Harley"

"And you are the cutest Buneary I've ever seen Winery" He smiled as he hugged her again, "And you're really sweet"

**Well that's it for now folks ^.^ again, sorry for my computer being a piece of crap. But I'll keep going as long as I can until this one gives out… and as long as this week wants to last PEACE!**

**P.S. Please review and tell me what you think of my stories ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. As we well know by now, I'm back and better than ever ^.^ newest computer out there so I should be good for the longest time possible. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Trainer's Dream, hope yu enjoy ;)**

_Chapter 9_

Harley smiled as he looked over his team. Destiny twirled about as she danced, her favorite pass time it now seemed. Trixy was laughing and running around as Luvana chased after her, threatening to tickle her when she finally caught the fox. Rapidash was walking around with a very happy Ivory on her back, laughing and cheering. Winery was standing next to him, holding onto his pants leg with a death grip.

"See… told you they'd enjoy messing around while we do a little training to see what you can do" He looked down at her with a small shine in his eyes, "Let's move a few feet away though, then we'll start"

"Okay" She said as she folled him, walking away from them with a nervous look over her shoulder.

"Harley!?" He looked over at Destiny as he squared off against Winery, "Pound and Quick Attack"

"thanks Destiny" He grinned as he looked back to Winery, "Don't worry, she's just telling me what attacks you know"

"Oh" She looked up into his eyes, "What are we gonna do?"

"Let's worry about speed, reflexes, and exacution for right now okay" He smiled, "You can do a lot of damage with very little power as long as you have speed and know where and how to hit"

She watched as he started backing away from her before he removed his hat and his button up shirt. She was nervous as ever as he took a deffensive stance. He removed his black under shirt and through it on the ground to, followed by his Poke`balls. She was just standing there, cracking a nervous smile as he ran his fingers through his long red hair.

"Okay winery" He smiled himself, "Come at me with a Quick Attack, go as fast as you can"

"Okay" She charged, leaving a streak of white behind her as she picked up speed. She was decently fast on her own. She went to collide with him with her attack but he stepped away from her, "what the?"

"You didn't think I was gonna let you hit me, did you?" It wouldn't make for good speed and exacution training" He smiled as he started back away from her, "Okay… this time, watch my feet, where my feet go, you go. Now come at me with a Pound this time"

She charged him again, this time, watching his feet, when he jumped to the left her eyes left his feet as she jumped at him, her ears fixing to shoot out for the attack, but she only hit air. She turned and looked at him with aggrivation as he started backing away again.

"You took your eyes off my feet" He said as she got ready to charge again,Don't get angry and don't let me dodge your attack"

"Okay!" She yelled"

"Now give me all you got"

She charged after him, her eyes on his feet. She got close enough and he jumped to the side. She acted like she was jumping at him, only to give a small fake hop. When he fell for it and moved to dodge, she was in the air, her ears shooting out, delivering a breath taking pound to his chest. Harley fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he held the area she had hit. Winery was looking up at him with worry in her eyes as he clutched his chest, trying to inhale. He finally coughed as he took a deep breath and reached down to rub the top of her head.

"See, I knew you could do it" He smiled, "And you're pretty damn strong. Took my breath away and knocked me to my knees"

He laughed as she jumped into his chest, hugging him close. He hugged her back and got to his feet before walking to get his things. He walked over to the rest of his team as they gathered around to congratulate Winery.

_**XXX**_

Harley looked around as he walked down the road to the gym. He was happy to finally be battling his Grandpa… and it wasn't for fun or training. This day decided if he was destined to become a trainer like the rest of his family or if he was destined to just be someone who lives with a bunch of his Pokémon for the rest of his life. He just had to try as hard as he could to do it. He had Luvana, who was good against the ground types his grandpa used, then he had Destiny, who could take care of herself, Rapidash, she could probably take a good chunk out of someone, but he was still more worried about giving her a name at the moment, then he had Trixy and Winery, he had trained with them but whether they could do it or not was up to them. They knew that if they didn't want to battle they just had to say so and they would just stay with Harley in the little white box meant for trainers.

"Well look who decided today was the day" Grandma said as he walked through the door, his friends and family following behind him closely.

"Yes, today we find out if I'm a trainer or not" He said with a smile, "I hope Grandpa's ready, cuz we're not gonna make it easy for him, are we Destiny?"

"No breaks" Destiny giggled as she pulled his hat off and put it on her own head.

"Alright then, I'll let him know you're here for a battle" She said before taping the intercom button twice before pressing it again and holding it down, "Harley's here for his battle"

"Alright, send him in" He heard the worn old voice through the intercom, "I'll be waiting for him"

Harley started walking while Grandma guided his friends, his mother, and his two sisters to the arena stands. Harley was nervous, but it was the good kind of nervous that made him a better trainer. His senses were heightened and his thoughts were running through his mind at lightning speed, but not without being processed at an even greater speed. He knew his Grandpa's Pokémon, if he went Marowak first, then he would use Luvana, if it was Donphan, he would send out Destiny, and if it was Baltoy, he would send Rapidash, he'd say Trixy but they needed to work on learning some dark type attacks. That was the team his Grandpa used when he was going by the gym type. It was different when he wasn't being a leader, he was like Harley, he loved all types.

He walked through the door into the Arena to find that he was finally facing the only real role model he had growing up with dreams of becoming a trainer. His mom had been a trainer at one point in time but she gave that up when his sister was born, then she really gave up, not even watching the events on TV, when he was born. The only person he had to look up to for guidance to be a trainer was his grandpa.

"Good to see you here Harley" Papa Sharp said with a grin, "That walk, your eyes, you're ready to battle me with everything you got"

"Yes… I am" Harley said as Destiny jumped from his shoulders. He pulled two Pokéballs from his belt and let Trixy and Winery out, "Do you girls want to battle, or do you just want to watch and get some more training done before we start battling?"

"I wanna watch" Winery said, Trixy looking at his grandpa then looking up at him and nodding in agreement with Winery.

"Okay, we can manage with only you, Love, and Rapidash" He said, looking down at Destiny.

"We can do more than manage" Destiny smiled and looked at the old man.

"I like the fire in both your eyes, no more wasting time, let's get this battle started" He pulled the Pokéball out, enlarged it, and through it up, "Go Baltoy"

"I guess you're up first Rapidash" Harley smiled as he enlarged the ball and threw it out, "No referee Grandpa?"

"Not when it's just me and you" He said as he looked up at his friends and family, "Baltoy, use Rapid Spin"

"Dodge him Rapidash" Harley said before Baltoy could even get his spin going well, "Use Flame Charge"

"Dodge it Baltoy" He yelled but was too late, Rapidash smashed into Baltoy and sent him spinning across the battlefield, "Come on, get back in there Baltoy"

"Agility" Harley said with a satisfied grin as he saw that Baltoy was a bit dazed, "Then follow up with Tackle"

"Come on Baltoy, use Ancient Power"

"Shit, Rapidash, cancel and get out of there" Harley said as he saw the energy gathering before the attack was made. Rapidash didn't stand a single chance. She fainted right after the attack, "You did good Radpidash, take a good rest" He returned her.

"Wow, one hit, is that the best you can do Harley, I thought I taught you better then that"

"You wanna go Destiny?" He asked, looking down at her with a flame in his eyes, his grandpa's insults did nothing more then drive him to his goal.

"Let's do it" She said as she started dancing into the battlefield.

"And what exactly do you think you're gonna do to Baltoy, when he's also a psychic as well as a ground"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do" Harley smiled, "I'm banking on his ground type, not his psychic type"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this" Harley gave a devilish smile as he gave Destiny a mental command.

She let the Magical Leaf loose. The multi-colored leaf flying through the air at Baltoy, who couldn't dodge it even if he tried, "Baltoy, get out of the way"

"It's no use Grandpa, Magical Leaf is an unavoidable attack, oh, and it's also a grass type" Harley stuck his tongue out as it knocked Baltoy away, "One more time Destiny"

Another one followed Baltoy who was trying to move away this time but this one was even faster with Destiny putting more power behind it. Baltoy was out like a light but Harley knew the poor Pokémon would be okay, he'd seen him take worse hits from a water type. Harley smiled as Destiny ran up to him and hugged him hard.

"That was amazing Destiny" He said, even kissing her cheek before lifting her up into the air and spinning.

"Rookies luck" His grandpa said as he returned Baltoy then sent out another Pokéball,"Go Donphan"

"You're up again Destiny, careful, he's got a bad temper, and he's fast as hell when he rolls"

"I won't let him touch me" Destiny said as she danced back onto the field.

"Rollout" He shouted loudly, Donphan quickly rolling into a ball and rolling towards Destiny with a great speed.

"Use Psyshock" Harley said as he watched the wheel of flesh create a large dust cloud as he went straight for Destiny.

The air around her became distorted as she gained the energy to release her attack on her opponent. The shockwave of psychic energy blew Donphan backwards, but he staid curled in a ball and continued rolling. Harley didn't know what else to do though as he watched the ball move faster and faster.

"Wait, Des, use Hidden Power" He yelled as loud as he could. Just as he had hoped… she produced a massive earth quack that shattered most of the arena. Donphan slammed into a wall that had rose up from the ground, stopping him dead in his tracks, "Damn, that was strong"

He got to his feet, having fallen when the earthquake started off so strongly. Donphan wasn't out though, he was damaged, but not enough to have made any real difference in what they were doing. He made a mental connection with Destiny again, telling her to use Magical Leaf before his grandpa could order another attack. She let loose the multi-colored leaf that smashed into Donphan, Harley could that it had a hard impact, but he knew it still wouldn't slow the donphan down.

"Hyper Beam" His grandpa ordered.

"Crap, Destiny, move, get out of his path before he releases!" Harley's heart sunk as the blast engulfed her entire body. He jumped into the beam as well, feeling the energy burn him slightly, also feeling the weight smash into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as the attack faded away, "Destiny, are you okay?"

"I don't… feel… so good" She said as she curled into a ball against him.

"That's okay, you did really good, you don't have to fight anymore" He said as he reached down and grabbed Luvana's ball, also taking an Oran berry from his pouch. He handed the berry to Destiny as he enlarged the ball and tossed it, "It's up to you now Luvana"

"I've got this, you just rest Destiny" Luvana said as she appeared from the Pokéball and starred Donphan down, "This is the best you can do old man?"

Harley smiled evilly… Luvana was in the same vengeful mood he was in. They would make a very good team this go around. He was taking in everything he had seen before from the Donphan and trying to come up with a full proof plan that would defeat him easily.

"Love, be ready to move when I say move, whether it's a dodge or an attack" He said calmly as he found the perfect plan to use, "Use Razor Leaf then follow seconds behind it with a Leaf Blade ready to go"

"You got it"

The Razor sharp leaves shot through the air at Donphan who was fixing to step to the side if it wasn't for Luvana who shot from around the Razor Leaf and knocked him into its path with her Leaf Blade. The Donphan cried out in pain at the double dose of grass type. Luvana moved away from him as he turned, with a little trouble, and cast a dark glare on her.

"Hyper Beam" Grandpa said again.

"Jump!" Harley said second before his grandpa finished. Luvana used her vines to shoot herself into the air, avoiding the attack with ease as it shot under her into the wall, "Know pound the snot out of him with another Leaf Blade"

She fell at him, smashing the glowing leaves of her tail into his head from above. She landed and started jumping away from him. Harley smiled as Donphan showed obvious signs of slowing down, having nothing but strictly grass type attack landed on him in succession. He could see his grandpa as well, he held a fake look of bitterness, but Harley could tell in his eyes that he was proud of Harley's achievements in such a short amount of time.

"Last one, Leaf Storm" Harley said with a victorious grin.

The storm wiped Donphan out, he wasn't fainted, but he had no energy left in him what so ever. Now Harley was the bad kind of nervous though. His Grandpa only had one Pokémon left, and that was Marowak, his strongest of them, Marowak was the one he started his journey with and they've never been separated since. Harley was shocked to see that Luvana was just a little nervous as well, seeing that gleam in his eyes, that same one Harley got when he was over confident, or he was just so excited about what he was fixing to do that it became nerve wracking, the want to see just how bad the next thing to happen was going to be.

"Go Marowak" He said as he threw out his last Pokéball with a smile, the ill tempered Marowak looking Luvana over as she took a step back while looking over her shoulder at Harley, "Now, we're getting somewhere"

"Don't worry Love, we can take him" Harley said, removing all doubt from his mind as he smiled, looking over Marowak with a plan going through his head already, "Let's let him make the first move"

"Ancient Power" His grandpa smiled as he watched the attack happen faster than Harley thought possible.

"You okay?" Harley asked as Luvana got to her feet, "Let's start with Leaf Storm"

She sent the tornado of leaves at Marowak who let it run through him without even flinching in the slightest, "Bonemerang"

"Catch it with your Vine Whip" Harley said as he saw his opening. Luvana caught the bone that Marowak used as a club and saw the eyes light up with rage, "Now let him come to you"

"Roger" She said as she stood her ground.

"Don't Marowak" His grandpa shouted as he ran at Luvana.

Harley smirked as he watched it unfold, "Hit him as hard as you can with a Leaf Blade"

Luvana did what she was told, the two of them dancing with a glowing, razor sharp, leaf tail between them. All good things must come to an end though, Marowak getting his club back and moving away from Luvana. The battle continued, Luvana and Marowak traduing blows until it looked like neither was in real good shape. Luvana was panting and sweating bad as she pushed herself as far as she could.

"Let's finish this Marowak" Papa Sharp said with a chuckle, "Ancient Power"

"No!" Harley yelled as the attack happened at lightning speed again, but Luvana was still standing.

Harley almost choked as she started glowing and he watched in amazement. She was evolving. He quickly pulled out his Pokédex and captured the event. The glowing faded as she evolved into a Servine.

"We're back in business" Harley smiled as Destiny poked his chest before whispering. He nodded and smiled, "Let's try out your new move Luvana, Giga Drain"

And like that the battle was over, stealing the energy she had lost from the one she had lost it to. Marowak couldn't take anymore and fainted on the spot. Harley didn't wait for Servine to come to him, he ran forward and picked her up, holding her next to Destiny and kissing her forehead a bunch of times.

"We did it girls" He said, he looked down to see Trixy and Winery dancing in joy as well, "We did it!"

"Congratulations Harley" His Grandpa walked over to him after returning Marowak, "You did good, you show great thinking and you obviously love your Pokémon, and they're strong and loyal, just like they're trainer. You earned this"

It was a Crevice badge, a badge in the shape of a rock with a large crack in it. He smiled and held the badge tight while thanking his grandpa before running over to join his friends and family who cheered for him.

"I'm so proud of you" His mo hugged him tightly, trying to keep from suffocating the girls. Her smiled as both his sisters joined in the hug, "When we get home, I'm cooking a big dinner for all of us, to celebrate this victory"

"That sounds fine by me mom" He smiled.

**Finally, I'm done with this epic chapter. This was weird as hell to right because I had to study and memorize what I was doing with each Pokémon that was appearing in this chapter, just to make sure I didn't screw up. I must say that it was a handful. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and just wait for the next one ^.^ Thanks to all my fans. **


End file.
